70 30 vicios de Granger y Snape
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Unos cuantos relatos fantásticos, de sueños, pasiones, de horror o amor, basados en las inmensas posibilidades de Hermione y Severus
1. 01 Límite

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes Hermione Granger y Severus Snape pertenecen a la ahora adinerada J.K. Rowling y yo los "utilizo" sin fines de lucro, nomás para la entretención de la muchedumbre que lea...

Agradesco a "Lady-Fic" por ayudarme en la parte del "beteo" en este intento de arte.

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues esta la siguiente nueva oleada de relatos cortos escritos por el Heich. Se trata de 30 relatos en los que los personajes principales serán Hermione Granger y Severus Snape y bueno, la idea de este primer relato me llegó de camino a casa, aún estaba en la facultad y recordaba que el ayudante de la ticher, nos dijo que una vez se había dormido tratando de resolver un ejercicio y que cuando despertó ya tenía la respuesta, la anotó y entregó el examen...  
entones pensé, cómo sería Snape siendo maestro de cálculo??_

_Enjoy.

* * *

  
_

**Límite.**

(_Reto uno_)

Números.

Naturales, enteros, racionales, reales, complejos, irracionales e imaginarios. Extrañas cosas que existen únicamente en la mente de los _muggles_, de vez en cuando necesarios en el mundo mágico; pero únicamente para las fechas importantes, medir los días y realizar algunas transacciones. Lo único que se necesitaba en el mundo mágico eran sus representaciones, las bonitas figuras rectas y curvas que definían al número en el que uno pensaba. Nada de complejos, ni irracionales y mucho menos imaginarios, al mundo mágico no le importaba la raíz de _i_, lo único que los magos de verdad necesitaban eran sus varitas y una colección de frascos, por si uno decidía dedicarse a las pociones.

Pero Hermione Granger no era una bruja y mucho menos un mago, qué tontería, ese tipo de cosas únicamente existen en la mente de personas con mucho tiempo libre, como los números en las mentes de los matemáticos, pobres tipos sin vida social, pegados a un lápiz, un papel y con suerte una buena calculadora; pasando el día entero haciendo cálculos para darse cuenta al final del día que su suma no era positiva, sino negativa y comenzar de nuevo porque todo estaba mal por el estúpido signo.

Y ahora ella estaba allí, sentada en su pupitre con un lápiz en la mano y una hoja llena de garabatos que no entendía. Era borrosa y el aula en la que estaba era muy oscura. Levantó la mirada y observó a millones de personas sentadas y vestidas igual que ella, todos ellos agachados sobre sus propias hojas con el lápiz en la mano, algunos escribían más rápido que los otros, aquellos que llevaban calculadora.

Hermione bajó la vista y los garabatos en su papel comenzaron a moverse lentamente, como lombrices salidas de una maceta rota con la tierra excesivamente húmeda. Se retorcían y adoptaban nuevas formas que Hermione trataba de distinguir. Finalmente las letras fueron entendibles.

Números.

"¡Señorita Granger!"

Chilló una voz acercándose rápidamente, distorsionada por el efecto que se escucha cuando un auto pasa a tu lado muy rápido a gran velocidad.

_El efecto Doppler_, pensaba Hermione que se llamaba. Levantó la vista hacia aquella voz fría y cargada de un infinito desprecio que había mencionado su nombre, que lo había escupido se acercaba más a la realidad.

La persona que estaba de pie junto a ella era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, un hombre de aspecto enfermo, con las pupilas encendidas en rojo y las fosas nasales como enormes ceros que chorreaban de un líquido verdoso y espeso.

"¡Señorita Granger!" volvió a chillar el profesor Snape. "¿Por qué no ha contestado su examen, señorita Granger?"

Hermione quiso contestar pero sus labios no se separaron.

"¡Contéstame mocosa! ¿Acaso quieres reprobar? Mira tu examen tonta, no tienes anotado ni tu nombre, ¿no sabes cómo te llamas? Quizás ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, ¿quieres irte a casa, quieres que mamá venga por ti y que papá conteste el examen por ti? ¡¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES?!"

''¡Déjeme en paz!''

Hermione gritó al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se quedó petrificada.

¿Cómo se le ocurría gritarle a un profesor? Estaba perdida, hacer eso seguramente era lo peor que un alumno podía hacer en una escuela con aulas como aquella. Aulas en la que las filas y las columnas de pupitres se extienden hasta el infinito.

"Cierra la boca, estúpida" siseó Snape. "No tienes ni idea de lo que es un infinito, no respondiste en el examen cuál es el límite de uno sobre _n_ cuando ésta tiende a infinito, ¿cómo podrías saber lo que es eso?"

Tenía razón, ese maestro mocoso tenía toda la razón. Hermione ni siquiera había entendido lo que significaban sus palabras. ¿Qué demonios era una _n_ que tiende al infinito?

"Lo sabía" murmuró Snape complacido. "No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es infinito" se burló y su carcajada lastimaba los oídos de Hermione quien tapó sus orejas con los puños intentando apagar aquella carcajada.

'' ¡Basta!''

Gritó echándose a correr por el pasillo. Los alumnos no se inmutaban al verla pasar, hasta que chocó con uno.

El pupitre, el chico que estaba sentado en ella y Hermione cayeron con un estruendo al piso. Entonces todos los alumnos levantaron las cabezas sin rostro en los que únicamente se veía el relieve de antiguos rostros borrados por el paso del tiempo, como las montañas que son erosionadas por el clima hasta llegar a desaparecer.

Los Alumnos sin rostro comenzaron a reír a carcajadas junto con el profesor Snape. Carcajadas agudas que le dolían en la piel a Hermione como si se trataran de infinidad de alfileres que se clavaban y salían de su piel para volver a clavarse.

Se puso de pie y corrió a lo largo del pasillo sin detenerse, sentía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, le ardían tanto, pero no permitiría que una sola de sus lágrimas se derramara, no frente a todos ellos.

No frente a Snape.

Corrió a lo largo de la interminable fila de alumnos que seguían carcajeándose detrás de ella. Las palabras de Snape (_el límite de uno sobre n cuando esta tiende a infinito_) resonaban dentro de su cabeza junto con su horrible carcajada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan molesto?

La fila se terminó repentinamente y Hermione resbaló al intentar detenerse antes de caer al enorme abismo que estaba frente a ella. Negro e inmenso. Una pequeña piedra cayó por el borde y Hermione escuchó como el golpeteo se iba haciendo cada vez más profundo, intentó ver hasta donde llegaba la piedra, pero la negrura era tal que parecía palpable.

Los ojos rojos aparecieron entonces en medio de aquel agujero negro de proporciones infinitas.

"Ven Hermione"

Los ojos rojos de Snape chillaron haciéndose cada vez más grandes, "ven conmigo y te enseñaré cuál es el límite de las cosas, te tomaré de la mano, los cabellos, o los pechos y te llevaré hasta el infinito y si quieres más allá, donde cogeremos por la eternidad, te va a gustar Hermione, ven conmigo y volemos juntos hasta el límite de uno sobre ene"

"No", quiso gritar Hermione, "No, ¡déjame en paz maldito degenerado!"

Pero su boca estaba sellada. Sus labios habían desaparecido y ahora no podía decir absolutamente nada.

En medio de su forcejeo por hablar, Hermione resbaló y calló al abismo. Sintió el aire pegándole en el rostro, sus cabellos revoloteando detrás de ella como la estela de un cometa de camino al sol.

Llegó al fondo y sintió un dolor repentino en la parte izquierda de todo su cuerpo. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y se encontró en la penumbra de su habitación. Se había caído de la cama.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, estaba un poco mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama maldiciendo su sueño, los números y a Snape también.

"Qué bueno que no tengo que asistir a esas escuelas de muggles", pensó, seguramente me volvería loca con tantos números. ¿Además para qué me serviría saber el límite de algo?

- Límite de uno sobre ene- murmuró.

- Cero -respondió una voz al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, antes de abrirse y que su madre se asomara por la rendija-. El límite de uno sobre ene es cero. ¿Desde cuándo estudias matemáticas, también te enseñan eso en Hogwarts?

- Afortunadamente -respondió Hermione-, no.

_15/10/08_

_Dedicado especialmente para la maldita de Zely  
quien ama a esta pareja  
y yo a ella.  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	2. 02 Sumisión

Waazzaaaa!!

He aquí el segundo vicio de estos treinta que planeo terminar antes de año nuevo ( hahahahahahahaha ). Este no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, o quizá sí, pero no lo creo, ya después lo averiguaremos, de entrada, no están juntos, sólo son parte de la misma cosa que no es una historia lineal. Osea que son como dos fan fics por separado, pero en la misma publicación, como esos cuentos en los que vienen varias historias, como el "Right After Sunset" del señor King que salió el martes pasado a la venta.

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Sumisión_**

_(Reto dos)_

Empujó lentamente la puerta de la mazmorra donde impartiría su clase.

Donde la vería a _ella_.

Al entrar en el aula oscura paseó la mirada por todos los alumnos que estaban dentro de ella. La división en el grupo era completamente apreciable, de un lado los de Slytherin y por el otro los de Gryffindor, estos últimos con cara de susto, clavando sus pequeños y aterrados ojos en la mesa frente a ellos, imaginando el sin fin de tormentos que, por supuesto, él no impondría a menos de que ellos se los buscaran.

La mirada en sus rostros le agradaba.

Le temían, todos y cada uno de ellos. En cuanto él señalase a uno de ellos, ese pobre desdichado de inmediato se estremecería de pies a cabeza. Todos excepto ella.

_Ella_ a quien no le importaba sobresalir en esa clase. _Ella_ a quien se le podía preguntar cualquier cosa y la única manera de castigarla era diciéndole que lo que decía era un simple y vacua cita textual del libro en el que lo había leído. Eso no era aprender, eso era memorizar.

Y la diferencia entre una y la otra era abismal.

Seguramente _ella_ lo sabía y no le importaba. ¿Acaso era esa la forma en la que intentaba oponerse a su ley, a sus mandatos, a su autoridad absoluta dentro del aula de clases? ¿Era eso?

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento aflorando en cuanto sus ojos negros se clavaron en los castaños, despiertos, astutos de _ella_. Como los de un felino acechando a su presa, poniendo sus sentidos en el entorno y dejando la visión únicamente para el almuerzo.

Su mirada era retadora, enmarcada por la cabellera rebelde que la rodeaba, y sonreía. ¡La muy descarada se atrevía a sonreír!

Snape se detuvo antes de llegar al escritorio. No podía soportarlo más, algo debía de hacer respecto a esa niña de los ojos castaños y el cabello alborotado.

- Señorita Granger -musitó en un susurro casi inaudible que terminó por silenciar las voces dentro de la mazmorra. Los alumnos de Slytherin dibujaron burlonas sonrisas en sus rostros mientras se giraban todos al mismo tiempo para mirar a la aludida-. Salga al pasillo, tengo que...

- ¡No! -replicó ella interrumpiéndolo.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

- ¿Perdón? -Exclamó Severus intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

- Dije que no, ¿acaso está sordo? -replicó la chica con un excesivo aire de suficiencia y desdén-. Sal tú del aula, quiero platicar contigo.

¡Le había perdido el respeto! Se dirigía a él como si de uno de sus semejantes se tratara. Severus debía de reprimir y disciplinar esa conducta tan escandalizadora de inmediato.

- ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! -Espetó con esa sonrisa de complacencia que tanto aterrorizaba a los de Gryffindor. Sin embargo todos ellos tenían sonrisas coquetas en sus labios.

- ¿Sólo diez? -Cuestionó Granger con una carcajada burlona-. Anda Sevye, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

La rabia bullía en el interior de Severus, sin darse cuenta había extraído su varita de la túnica y apuntaba con ella a la maldita de Hermione.

- Salga ahora, Granger -ordenó con un susurro furioso, de ninguna manera permitiría que aquella estúpida le faltara el respeto de aquella forma. Por supuesto que no.

Pero Hermione no se movió. Miró de pies a cabeza a Severus y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Apuesto todo el dinero de Gringotts que esa varita en su mano es por lo menos diez veces más grande que la varita dentro de su ropa interior.

Severus no supo que hacer, el comentario le causaba un poco de risa, sobre todo por la osadía de aquella pequeña estúpida, pero lo estaba ofendiendo, ¿cómo era que se atrevía? ¿Y por qué sus estúpidos compañeros se burlaban?, el que mandaba allí era él, el que llevaba la batuta allí era él. ¡Él era quien usaba los pantalones en ese violento matrimonio entre alumnos y maestro!

- ¿Está seguro? -inquirió Granger con una sonrisa pícara mirando las piernas desnudas de Snape, flacas y velludas, cubiertas únicamente por unos calzoncillos repletos de corazones rojos y pequeños. Sus tobillos flacos también eran cubiertos por un par de calcetines viejos que en su juventud podrían jactarse de su brillante color rojo, pero que ahora, por el paso del tiempo, las lavadas y el percudido sólo llegaban a un rosa pálido.

La carcajada fue general y se extendió como el cáncer en un cuerpo que no es sometido al tratamiento. Imparable.

- ¡Silencio! -Rugió Severus con lo que consiguió aumentar las risas de todos los alumnos. Enfurecido clavó la mirada en la castaña que había comenzado con aquello. Levantó la varita y murmuró:- _Sectumsempra_

En el rostro de Granger aparecieron grandes grietas por las que comenzó a brotar sangre, la chica cubrió con sus manos su rostro lastimado y al poco la sangre se coló por entre sus dedos. Los chillidos de la niña eran ensordecedores, pero no tanto como la carcajada que no se apagaba. Severus contempló con júbilo el líquido rojo que brotaba a través de las manos de su odiosa alumna. Se acercó dos pasos y tomó la muñeca de Granger para apartar las manos y contemplar lo que había hecho.

Granger se ocultaba para no dejar que Severus mirara su rostro contraído por su carcajada. Sus manos estaban manchadas de un líquido rojo que no era su sangre, sino uno de los inventos de los hermanos Weasley.

- ¿Y qué pensabas? -Preguntó Hermione, el monstruo Granger.

Severus trastabilló dos pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de ella, no quería verla, no quería saber nada de ella, no quería conocerla, no quería estar cerca, no quería nada de ella ni con ella.

- Eso es imposible Sevye

- ¡No me llames Sevye, ya no soy un niño! -Chilló Severus, pero Granger lo ignoró.

- Ahora estoy aquí y me quedaré aquí, contigo, Sevye, para siempre. Serás mi sombra, serás mi esclavo, serás lo que yo quiera cuando yo lo quiera. Si yo digo rana ahí mismo tú saltas. Cualquier capricho que yo tenga, Sevye, tú te encargarás de concedérmelo... ¡ahora me perteneces!

- ¡NOOO! -Gritó Snape mientras caía por el borde de la cama. Estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración era agitada. Aunque había despertado veía las joyas castañas delante de él, mirándolo, acechándolo, acosándolo. Leyendo sus pensamientos y sacando lo peor de su niñez

(_Sevyeee_)

lo peor de su pasado.

Se puso de pie para refrescarse el rostro en el lavabo. Se miró al espejo y en su cara vio la evidencia de que había pasado una mala noche.

Sólo un sueño, se dijo, fue tan sólo un maldito sueño, nada más que eso. Intentó convencerse, pero la voz susurrando detrás de él apartó sus convicciones de un empujón.

_¿Estás seguro, Sevyeee?

* * *

  
_

_25/10/08_

_''Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely''  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	3. 03 Vergüenza

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_No sé que demonios pasó con este relato... lo dejé marinándose un rato (bastante) en el horno de las ideas, y cuando comencé a escribirlo salió solito (así era como debía ser). Sin embargo creo que no se proyecta en este lo que yo quería proyectar... y no entiendo porqué sigo tratando a Hermione como una "cuatro letras" xD, seguramente eso quiero que sea hahahaha... no, hablando enserio, creo que sí seguiré con la idea de las "pesadillas", aunque al principio quería ligar los relatos de cierta forma, sutil y despiadada, que no necesitaran el uno del otro, pero que al final pareciera que los eventos llevaron a un mismo final... creo que aún puedo hacerlo y quizá lo intente, pero así como voy creo que me estoy tardando mucho, sólo espero que el resultado de la tardanza (la marinación en el horno) sea algo que les guste mucho._

_Enjoy.  
(Este capítulo fue editado por mí así que perdonen los errores que pueda tener y díganmelos después.)_

* * *

**Vergüenza**

(Reto tres)

El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas como solía hacer en mitad de la primavera, sobre la arena de una bellísima playa en verano o como si uno estuviera sobre la superficie de Mercurio. Era uno de esos días raros en los que sabes que todo estará bien. Días en los que tienes por sentado que en el brillante cielo azul no aparecerá ni una sola nube blanca que estropee aquella belleza celeste.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por una hierba tan verde que parecía hecha de esmeraldas. El viento la agitaba suavemente y los incitaba a tirarse sobre el pasto para mirar la enormidad del cielo sobre sus cabezas, después de todo no había preocupación alguna en sus corazones. Eso lo sabían perfectamente por esa extraña seguridad que te acompaña como un perro fiel a donde quiera que vayas en un día raro como ese.

Hermione se detuvo repentinamente, sus amigos siguieron caminando por un momento y luego se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? -preguntó Harry sin girarse, mirando hacia la infinidad de pasto que se extendía delante de ellos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -quiso saber Hermione.

- A ningún lado -constató Ron- sólo caminamos.

- Anda, vámonos ya -apuró Harry y echó a andar sin girarse para asegurarse que Hermione los siguiera.

Desconcertada, la chica se les quedó mirando antes de caminar. Ellos tenían razón, en un día como aquel no se antojaba otra cosa más que caminar por aquella verdosidad que seguramente sería suave al contacto con los pies.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Hermione se detuvo y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Como había pensado la hierba acariciaba suavemente la planta de los pies. Dio un par de saltitos para sentir el contacto de las puntas y rió divertida.

- No hagas eso -gruñó Harry apareciendo delante de ella, mirando hacia donde caminaban-. Vuelve a ponerte los zapatos.

- ¿Por qué? El pasto es suave, Harry, tú y Ron deberían de quitarse los zapatos también, ¿no estamos caminando nada más?

- Hermione, haz caso a lo que te dice Harry -gritó Ron unos pasos más adelante, él tampoco la miraba.

- No me hablen así -se quejó ella agachándose para recoger sus zapatos pero sin apartar la mirada de ellos-. No he hecho nada para que me hablen sin mirarme.

- Siempre haces algo para que lo hagamos -replicó Harry echando a andar.

- No es cierto, esta vez tan sólo me... ¿dónde los dejé? -se preguntó mirando a la hierba, no encontraba sus zapatos.

El suelo era frío y gris. Había estado lloviendo durante toda la semana. Hermione se dirigía, por alguna razón, descalza hacia su casa cubriéndose la cabeza con un periódico viejo que no soportaría más tiempo el azote incesante de la lluvia. Su rostro empapado le dolía por la acción del viento golpeándolo con furia. Los pies le dolían, sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo a lo largo de kilómetros por piedras filosas que habían logrado hacerle sangrar los pies.

¿Por qué demonios no traía zapatos?

El periódico sobre su cabeza finalmente fue derrotado por la lluvia y la mayor parte de él cayó sobre la cabellera ya mojada de Hermione. Tiró a un lado los trozos de periódico húmedo que habían quedado en sus puños cerrados y comenzó con la tarea de quitarse el periódico de la cabeza. Sin dejar de correr.

Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su casa, quitarse lo que traía puesto y ponerse algo de ropa seca, quizá tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y meterse a la cama con un buen libro en mano. Tal vez con la historia de Hogwarts.

Traspuso el umbral de su hogar y comenzó a quitarse la ropa allí mismo, no había tiempo para preocuparse por los ojos indiscretos de su mamá. Subió rápidamente las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su alcoba y a la ropa seca y calientita dejando la sucia y mojada a un lado de la puerta, ya volvería luego a recogerla. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró sacudiéndose el cabello con los ojos cerrados para no picárselos con las puntas rebeldes.

Delante de ella había una oscuridad perturbada a veces por luces repentinas muy intensas. Eso era el flash de una cámara, pensó y se cubrió los ojos de otra luz que cayó sobre ella desde arriba, como si las nubes se apartaran para dejar pasar un único rayo de sol.

"En el escenario" aulló una terrible y fría voz familiar que Hermione identificó en el acto. "¡La señorita Granger! Que en lo personal dudo mucho que siga siendo señorita, pero lo que yo piense no tiene importancia aquí. Así que preguntémosle a su novio. ¡Roooooon Weasleeeeey!"

A un lado de ella, en medio de una columna de humo rosa, apareció Ron dándole la espalda, Hermione tan sólo podía ver su nuca repleta de cabellos rojizos.

"Díganos joven Weasley, ¿cuál es la pose favorita de Hermione?" preguntó Snape.

"Le gusta de todo" confesó Ron sin mirar a Hermione. "Algunas veces hasta me da miedo, me pide que la amarre y le pegue con un látigo lleno de cosas metálicas en las puntas. A veces grita y otras veces simplemente llora, pero sé bien que es un llanto fingido porque a la muy zorra le gusta que la azoten"

"Esas son declaraciones muy fuertes joven Weasleeeeeey, ¿está seguro de lo que dice?"

"Por su puesto, si hacen que se gire verán las marcas en su espalda. Está peor que Jesucristo."

¿Quién?

"De media vuelta Miss Grangeeeeer"

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se dio la vuelta y en la pared oscura frente a ella vio el millar de luces que se desataron repentinamente como si de perros hambrientos se trataran.

"Esto es algo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba" comentó Snape en un tono exagerado. "¿Qué puede decirnos de esto Miss Grangeeeeer?"

"Por supuesto lo negará" se adelantó Ron "pero pueden preguntarle a Harry, él también sabe lo que le gusta a Hermione"

"Que traigan a Potter" masculló Snape y por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar, Hermione pudo comparar a ese tipo con Severus. Su voz se transformó de la de un conductor de programa barato a la del verdadero Severus, lleno de odio y rencor indiferente hacia Harry.

Al igual que Ron, Harry apareció de una nube rosada y de espaldas a Hermione.

"Habla gusano" masculló Severus.

"A Hermione le encanta el perrito y no me refiero a la pose. Fang, el perro de Hagrid, se la coge todos los días, Hermione no puede dejar de pensar en la gran verga rosada del perro. Todo el día habla de ella y nos pide, a mí y a Ron que le demos como Fang, que aprendamos a ser hombres y que usemos la varita para hacérnosla crecer o que le demos con ellas. Le gusta por todos lados. De pie, recostada, arriba, abajo, de ladito. Es insaciable. Miren como me la dejó. En un arranque de lujuria desenfrenada me mordió y me arrancó el glande, la muy puta..."

- ¡¡BASTA!! -Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el silencio la rodeó, aquello era demasiado, ¿qué diablos les pasaba?-. Esto no se quedará así, hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore.

"No hay necesidad de que lo hagas, querida" habló la voz de Dumbledore. Hermione escuchó sus pasos acercándose. Al ver al director se quedó petrificada, él también estaba de espaldas a ella.

"Por supuesto que estoy de espaldas a ti, pequeña putita" dijo Dumbledore con su tono amable de siempre. "Ya no eres digna de mirarnos al rostro, eres una perdida. Y no se te ocurra subir a mi despacho, se bien lo que quieres hacer conmigo, pero no puedo complacerte, jovencita, mi verga le pertenece a la profesora McGonagall"

- ¿De qué diablos están hablando? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Nadie respondió.

- ¡Ron por favor! -se acercó a él y le dio la vuelta. Su rostro había desaparecido, no importaba cuantas veces Hermione lo girara, siempre encontraba su nuca, era como si su cabeza se hubiese convertido en una bola de pelos sin rostro.

Se giró petrificada, delante de ella estaba la única persona que no tenía la cabeza llena de pelos. Sus ojos negros la penetraban con una furia que la proyectó hacia atrás. Hermione miró su cuerpo y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

¿Por qué?

"Porque eres una..."

- ¡¡Cállese!! -aulló Hermione antes de que Severus pudiera tacharla de una "cuatro letras". No se lo permitiría.

"No puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo, putita"

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, la vergüenza que sentía por estar desnuda ante su profesor le presionaba las entrañas como una barra de acero atravesada por su ombligo.

- No, no, no, nonononono. ¡Déjenme en paz!

Echó a correr.

La hierba le acariciaba los pies, Hermione la sentía debajo de ella y le hacía cosquillas, Harry y Ron se habían marchado sin ella y ahora no podía alcanzarlos.

"Corre Hermione" le gritaba Ron alzando una mano, por la posición en la que estaba el chico, Hermione debería de ser capaz de ver su rostro, sin embargo allí había puro cabello.

- ¡Espérenme! -gritó Hermione y no estuvo segura de si sus amigos podrían escucharla, carecían de orejas así que lo más lógico era que no pudieran hacerlo.

Corrió más deprisa.

"¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MÍ!" Aulló la voz detrás de ella. La lluvia la cegaba y le lastimaba las mejillas. La lluvia tormentosa había pedido refuerzos y el granizo había venido en su ayuda. Ahora sus pies no eran acariciados por el pasto sino por la dureza del hielo. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle, no sabía por cuanto había corrido pero pensaba que serían miles de kilómetros.

Pronto no podría correr más.  
Severus se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Un flash en la oscuridad atrajo la mirada de Hermione y el movimiento fue bien aprovechado por Severus quien clavó sus labios con violencia desenfrenada en su delicado cuello.

Hermione sentía los gélidos besos de su profesor en su cuello y no podía hacer nada para apartarlo. Intentaba reprimir el asco y la repulsión que la dureza pegada a sus piernas desnudas le provocaba.

- Déjeme -murmuró sintiendo el llanto reptando por su garganta con garras que atravesaban la delicada piel de su interior.

"Corre Hermione"

El dolor en sus pies.

Las manos de Severus en sus hombros, en sus brazos.

En sus senos.

- Déjeme

"¡Hermione!"

Cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

"Gime, mi pequeña putita"

"Corre Hermione, corre"

"Pero claro que no puedes correr, ahora eres mía."

"Mía y de nadie más"

La lengua reptaba por su piel, desnuda y frágil.

- Hermione.

- ¡No!, déjeme.

¿Mis zapatos, dónde están mis zapatos?

La puerta de su cuarto, separándola de aquello que deseaba, la calidez

La dureza, la humedad de esa lengua que la saboreaba golosamente, que no la dejaría escapar.

- ¡Hermione!

Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto.

* * *

_14/12/08_

_** Dedicado especialmente a la Maldita de Zely**  
Que también debe ser una cuatro letras la muy desgraciada _  
_

_«-( H.S )-»™_  
_**  
**_


	4. 04 Medicina

**Medicina**

(Reto cuatro)

El sueño fue bueno y carente completamente de significado.

_La mazmorra seguía siendo fría, oscura y hostil para aquellos que no eran bienvenidos, por lo que allí dentro no había nadie que no debiera estar allí._

_Y la verdad era que no había nadie, excepto ellos dos._

_Él yacía de rodillas con la túnica negra desparramada en el suelo cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. Sus manos pálidas y huesudas acariciaban el rostro que descansaba en sus piernas. Rodeaba la curva de la barbilla y la suavidad caliente de las mejillas._

_Ella estaba recostada con la cabeza sobre las piernas de él. Sus ojos cerrados y ciegos se negaban a mirar el rostro cetrino de su protector. Su pecho bajaba y subía al lento compás de su respiración profunda. Sus labios resecos y pálidos no decían nada porque ella, con sus cabellos alborotados e incontrolables al rededor de la cabeza sobre las piernas de él, se encontraba sumergida en el soñado mundo de la inconciencia que trae consigo la enfermedad. En su caso, una enfermedad mortal que la reclamaba sin prisas._

_Él podía detener la enfermedad, pero no quería hacerlo._

_Permanecía allí, arrodillado y acariciando el rostro de la joven alumna, perdido entre sus propias caricias, ausente de este mundo y absorto completamente en la labor de sentir y dejarse llevar por la suavidad de aquella piel. Él sabía que estaba muriendo y necesitaba una medicina poderosa y peligrosa; en el castillo sólo él tenía los conocimientos y las habilidades pera preparar esa poción._

_- Déjenme solo con ella -había pedido y todos hicieron caso a lo que pedía. En la íntima soledad que la mazmorra le otorgaba a la pareja, Severus contemplaba y acariciaba el rostro de Hermione sin hacer nada más. Escuchando su lenta respiración, sintiéndola en las piernas, intentando sincronizar la suya con la de ella._

_Granger moría y Snape estaba preocupado por ello. La joven le importaba, no lo comprendía y no le interesaba hacerlo, ella le preocupaba. Severus Snape estaba preocupado por la vida de la joven estudiante pero no hacía nada para salvarla a pesar de que sólo él podía hacerlo._

_- Debes dejarla morir -le ordenaron y no recordaba quien, tampoco era importante._

_Dejarla morir era fácil, sólo debía seguir a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarla, degustar de su tacto suave y expuesto, podía hacerlo, le gustaba dejarla morir._

_Dejarla morir era fácil._

_En cambio salvarla implicaría apartar sus frías manos de la piel febril de la joven para ir al estante de los ingredientes y preparar la poción; la medicina que la salvaría._

_No quería apartarse de ella y no quería que muriera. Vaya dilema. ¿Ser o no ser? ¿Ir o quedarse? ¿Vida o muerte?_

_Severus Snape se puso de pie._

Y despertó...

* * *

_30/12/08_

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Este relato salió hoy en la madrugada, me acosté a las 2300 más o menos y no pude dormir, entonces pensé en estos dos... bueno, más bien pensé en palabras, en la situación y en "Duérmete ya chingao" pero no me dormía. Entonces las palabras y la situacción se transformaron en imágenes y supe que no dormiría si no me levantaba a escribir. Lo hice y comencé a relatar esta historia, lo terminé a eso de las 0043 HRS de hoy, 30 de diciembre, espero les guste porque... dormí como dos horas menos por hacerlo._

_**Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( H.S )-»™**_


	5. 05 Dolor

_Waazzaaa!!_

_Un nuevo sueño, pesadilla, capítulo en este recuento de 30 vicios. Para este, la palabra era dolor y utilicé uno de los "reviews/retos" que nuestra amiga Balck Angel dejó ( creo que es en el segundo capítulo ) y de ahí que viene esta idea, espero que les guste y me digan qué tal hago "reviews/retos" haha_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dolor**

(Reto cinco)

El ambiente olía a oscuridad, humedad y putrefacción. Su visión no era muy buena, pero escuchaba todo lo que sucedía allí. Fuera donde fuera allí.

Los aullidos comenzaron de nuevo junto con el rojo tenue de un rayito de luz. Pero fue solo un instante, insuficiente para poder apreciar todo lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Rostros, había muchos rostros, todos pálidos y de miradas vacías, todos iguales. Simples máscaras que ocultaban a los verdaderos monstruos detrás de ellas. Cobardes.

Y de nuevo las tinieblas. Las máscaras danzaban ahora como fantasmas frente a sus ojos. Comenzaron a desaparecer y el sonido de los sollozos llegó a sus oídos.

¿Qué sucede?, se preguntó, como respuesta llegó nuevamente la luz rojiza, los rostros y los gritos horribles de aquel pobre diablo que se encontraba en el suelo, revolcándose en medio de la agonía y el dolor que aquellos cobardes ocultos entre las sombras de aquel lugar le provocaban sin misericordia alguna.

Cobardes.

Los gritos se detuvieron. Nadie decía nada, nadie se oponía al tormento que se le inflingía al pobre diablo rodeado por todos los demás. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Qué había hecho el hombre en el suelo que provocara aquel infierno sobre su humanidad?

- Enciendan la luz -exigió con una voz que le resultó extraña. La de alguien conocida y odiada.

Algunos se pusieron en movimiento y encendieron las antorchas alrededor de la habitación con murmullos en medio de la oscuridad. La luz de las antorchas danzó débilmente adquiriendo fuerza. Las personas de las máscaras estaban dispuestos en un círculo alrededor de ella, de un hombre de espaldas a ella y del pobre infeliz derribado en el suelo.

El crepitar de las llamas se mezclaba con los sollozos del hombre de la túnica negra derribado en el suelo.

- Por favor… -susurró.

- ¿Por favor?, ¿te atreves a suplicar en mi presencia? ¿TE ATREVES? -vociferó el hombre de espaldas a ella, extendió la varita y lanzó de nuevo esa luz rojiza que le provocaba el delirio agonizante al hombre.

- ¡Espera! -pidió ella al borde de las lágrimas, no podía seguir viendo eso. No lo toleraba más.

La maldición se detuvo, los rostros pálidos se volvieron a ella, el hombre en el suelo respiraba entrecortadamente y el hombre delante de ella giró sobre sus talones muy despacio.

¡Voldemort! Chilló su mente corriendo hacia la pared de su cráneo más cercana para impactarse contra ella hasta que se abrió su propia cabeza y cayó inconciente al suelo. La razón y la calma la siguieron y Hermione quedó completamente desprotegida contra el horror que reptaba por sus piernas como una serpiente poniéndole la piel de gallina.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el Mago Tenebroso con un siseo de su ponzoñosa voz. Hermione se quedó de una pieza, no sabía qué responder, no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Seguiría ella después del hombre al que torturaban en ese momento?

- Quiero… quiero verle el rostro cuando lo lastimes -dijo finalmente para apartar de ella los horribles ojos rojos de Voldemort.

Sin decir nada, el Mago Oscuro se dio la vuelta y con su pie derecho hizo girar al hombre en el piso.

¡Severus Snape!

El escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza como un rayo parte el cielo en una noche tormentosa. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer ahí mismo, eso podría significar que a ella también le aplicaran una dolorosa dosis de maldiciones prohibidas.

- Ahora, querida, contempla cómo el gusano a nuestros pies se retuerce. ¡Crucio! -exclamó el Mago Tenebroso y de la punta de su varita apareció un rayo de luz rojiza que fue a parar exactamente en el pecho de Snape. Éste se retorció en el suelo aullando de dolor con los ojos cerrados. Sus dedos se torcían de formas extrañas como en las manos de un viejo acosado por la artritis. Voldemort sonrió torcidamente al ver cómo su ahora lacayo se retorcía víctima del hechizo torturador.

La maldición terminó de golpe, dejando a Severus con una película de sudor en su frente y el cabello cubriéndole gran parte del rostro. Hermione pudo ver la mueca torcida de sus labios. "Le está pasando algo similar a los padres de Neville", pensó con horror.

- Basta... basta, por favor -suplicó Severus con el dolor traslucido en su voz temblorosa.

La respuesta del Señor Oscuro fue una cruel carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar. Sus lacayos lo siguieron. Hermione se dio cuenta que eso era lo que más torturaba a Severus, la burla de todos los que lo rodeaban. Se le notaba en la expresión. Una expresión que dejaba ver el esfuerzo que hacía el hombre por no escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Ahora, querida -dijo Voldemort deteniendo su carcajada, los demás hicieron lo mismo-, es tu turno de hacer que el gusano sufra.

Hermione volvió a quedarse perpleja cuando vio que Voldemort le extendía su propia varita. Ahora era su oportunidad, podría someter a Voldemort y con ello sus malditos Mortifagos se quedarían de pie sin hacer nada, suplicando quizá que ella misma se encargara de eliminar al Señor Tenebroso para que no pudiera castigarlos después por su incompetencia.

Eso haría.

Hermione deslizó la mano por la varita negra de Voldemort. Al final de ésta su mano rozo los dedos pálidos y delgados del Señor Tenebroso. Una chispa de deseo y malicia brilló en su interior y de inmediato olvidó su plan anterior. ¿Atacar a Voldemort y exponerse a que la mataran allí? Sí, claro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era arrojarle una o dos maldiciones a Severus, que estaba indefenso allí delante de ella. Ninguno de los que estaba allí presente la denunciaría, nadie le diría algo como: "Oye Hermione, ¿acaso estás loca? Ese idiota es tu profesor de Pociones, podrían echarte del colegio."

No nadie lo haría.

Se acercó a él colocándose a un lado de Voldemort, se humedeció los labios y pensó en cómo se retorcía el gusano cuando Voldemort lo castigaba, el brillo en los ojos del Señor Oscuro, el goce y la satisfacción que presentaba el hacer sufrir a Snape.

Su profesor la miraba con ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas. "Por favor, no lo hagas" clamaban esos ojos.

¿Y por qué no?, decían los ojos de Hermione.

- ¡Crucio! -dijo y de la punta de la varita brotó el rayo rojo que provocó de nuevo una sacudida en el cuerpo de Severus Snape. Gritaba, maldecía y se arrastraba como el gusano que era. Hermione sentía la dicha, el gozo y el éxtasis que aquella maldición le hacía florecer por dentro.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Si se sentía tan jodidamente bien, ser de los buenos era una cuestión aburrida. Podía pasarse el resto de su vida arrojándole maldiciones imperdonables a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

El rostro de Ron pasó fugaz por su mente y el deseo de verlo retorciéndose bajo un rayito rojo hizo que su éxtasis aumentara. Los gritos de Snape también lo hicieron.

- ¡Eso es! -chillaba Voldemort lleno de gusto-. ¡Así se hace, hazlo sufrir, siente su dolor y conviértelo en tu alegría!

Las antorchas se apagaron repentinamente y la voz tranquila y siempre amable de Dumbledore habló retumbando en las paredes ahora invisibles, sólo que ahora la voz no era tranquila y amable como siempre, sino despiadada y cargada de un odio que golpeó el pecho de Hermione como si fuera un enorme puño implacable.

- Hermione Granger, eres una deshonra para tus padres, no mereces cargar el título de bruja ni portar una varita por el resto de tus días. Desde ahora serás recluida en Azkaban donde los Dementores se encargarán de ti.

El frío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, los rostros cubiertos por máscaras a su alrededor desaparecieron y los ojos rojos de Voldemort se desvanecieron lentamente, escuchaba su risa, la había escuchado desde el momento en el que las antorchas se habían apagado.

¡Una trampa!, pensó y el frío se hizo más intenso todavía.

- ¿Ahora quien es el gusano? -preguntó Snape carcajeándose con su rostro desencajado y paralizado en parte, aún estaba derribado en el suelo y no dejaba de reírse.

- ¡No, por favor! Yo no sabía lo que estaban haciendo, yo…

La figura negra se alzó delante de ella y detrás la acompañaban otras tres. En sus rostros vacíos y ocultos en la negrura de las capuchas Hermione pudo ver una sonrisa cruel de satisfacción. Toda esa alegría que había experimentado al arrojar la maldición se convertía ahora en una profunda tristeza y en el terror más hondo que jamás sintió. Las manos huesudas del Dementor que encabezaba la fila se extendieron a su rostro y ella no pudo hacer nada para apartarse. La capucha se deslizó hacia atrás dejando ver un rostro famélico en medio de la putrefacción, el olor de algo muriéndose la asaltó repentinamente y le provocó la madre de los mareos. La visión se tornó borrosa mientras caía al lago de desesperación al que los Dementores la llevaban.

Caía…

Caía.

El golpe le provocó un desmayo. La negrura no se apartó hasta cinco minutos después cuando Hermione se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que había caído de la cama.

* * *

_05/01/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	6. 06 Necesidad

**Necesidad**

(Reto seis)

Despertó, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, de una oscuridad sin sueños. Su cabello, su frente y su ropa estaban secos, eso era bueno.

Últimamente, Severus Snape había estado teniendo sueños, pesadillas. Alucinaciones nocturnas, o como quieran llamarle, que lo hacían sudar y despertarse en medio de gritos que escapaban de su garganta sin que él pudiera hacer nada para sofocarlos.

Puso los pies descalzos en el frío cortante del suelo de la mazmorra en la que dormía apartando las mantas de su regazo. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por un resquicio en la ventana, intentando patéticamente iluminar toda la estancia. Por supuesto no lo conseguía, aunque no por eso dejaba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Para Severus aquella oscuridad mortecina estaba bien.

Caminó por la habitación para llegar al baño y mojarse el rostro. No tenía espejos, no le gustaban, pero imaginaba el aspecto que tendría aquella mañana, con toda seguridad tendría mejor aspecto que cuando se despertaba de uno de esos horribles sueños que parecían girar como un sistema solar entorno a una enorme estrella, que en su caso era Hermione Granger.

Con las manos cubriendo su rostro y los ojos cerrados, el rostro de la maguita castaña se dibujó en la negrura de sus parpados, sonriente, de piel suave y ojos brillantes, con los cabellos siempre alborotados como si no supiera nada acerca de la existencia de los cepillos y los fijadores de cabello.

La comisura de los labios de Severus se crispó en una sonrisa abortada. Las manos se apartaron del rostro y el hombre escuálido en calzoncillos grises, se preguntó qué demonios había sido aquello. Una imagen del bonito rostro de la chica tan pasajera como una estrella fugaz en la bóveda celeste de sus pensamientos oscuros.

Abrió la ducha y se dio un baño, mientras lo hacía pensaba en sus deberes del día. El desayuno con todos los alumnos primero para después comenzar con las clases; pociones a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y luego, por la tarde pociones a Slytherin y Gryffindor. Maldita sea, otra vez a soportar la presencia de Potter y sus estúpidos amigos; el Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Era necesario pensar en todo su nombre? -masculló secándose el cuerpo.

No sabía y no le importaba si había sido necesario o no. El escuchar a su voz mental mencionando el nombre de aquella chiquilla le había gustado; la pronunciación, el sonido melodioso y la forma de aquel nombre.

Hermione Granger.

Le gustaba tanto como escuchar el nombre de Lily tiempo atrás...

- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? -se preguntó sacando la cabeza por el orificio dispuesto para eso en su túnica.

No sabía qué demonios le pasaba a su cabeza, seguramente las pesadillas le habían afectado finalmente. No importaba, esa noche no había tenido pesadillas.

El pensar en esto le provocó una sacudida de melancolía, las pesadillas comenzaban a gustarle, más bien, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellas. Esta noche no había tenido y sentía que algo le faltaba, quizá la respiración entrecortada y el sudor en la frente, no estaba del todo seguro pero su brújula interior apuntaba a los ojos enloquecidos de su alumna.

Sí, quizá era eso, esos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida que siempre estaban atentos a él durante las clases con esa hambre de nuevos conocimientos.

Eso era lo que más me gusta de ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó y detuvo todo movimiento en él. ¿Qué había dicho?

No lo recordaba, las divagaciones matutinas generalmente tomaban rumbos inciertos, desconocidos y oscuros, cuando salen en ese rincón al fondo del corazón. Tanto así, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la túnica que se había puesto era la misma que llevó el día anterior. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No podía salir así, ¿qué pensaría Hermione si se enterara?

- Al diablo con ella -exclamó y salió, no había tiempo para cambiarse, el desayuno estaba servido y seguramente ella ya estaba allí. Pero y ¿eso qué? A él no le importaba por supuesto que ella estuviera allí o no.

¿O sí?

Él creía estar seguro que no le importaba, pero su cuerpo estaba compuesto en un 70% de agua y el resto era una extraña necesidad de ver esos ojos brillantes y cálidos.

Sí, la necesidad existía, Severus Snape estaba presentando el primer síntoma de una enfermedad incurable derivada de esas horribles pesadillas.

Severus Snape estaba pensando demasiado en Hermione Granger.

* * *

_21/01/09_

_Ya vieron, les dije que los ligaría... a ver si queda bien lo que estoy intentando hacer, la verdad, una cosa como esta, sí queda bien con 30 capítulos, espero les guste y me sigan diciendo sus impresiones, claro que sus sospechas también son bien recibidas, quizá una de esas me haga decidirme en tomar otro camino y darle un giro inesperado a esta cosa.  
Gracias por leer._

_**Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	7. 07 Mordaza

**Mordaza**

(Reto siete)

El castigo había sido injustificado por supuesto, todos en la mazmorra lo habían notado, todos lo sabían, todos estaban en desacuerdo. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Harry o Ron, ambos se limitaron a agachar la cabeza, casi pidiendo disculpas, pero ella no los disculparía ni por todo el dinero de Gringotts.

Hermione salió de la mazmorra, sumida en los vapores malolientes de todas las pociones mal hechas de sus compañeros, y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia el despacho del director. Estaba furiosa, sus pasos resonaban en las paredes y hacían que el castillo temblara desde sus cimientos.

La gárgola se negó a permitirle entrar, incluso después de darle la contraseña correcta. "Estás castigada", replicó la gárgola y le dio la espalda. Hermione apretó los puños y de haber traído consigo su varita le habría echado una maldición prohibida a la impertinente gárgola.

"Te dije que esperaras en mi despacho", siseó la voz grave de Snape detrás de ella. Hermione se crispó entera, desconocía la razón y los vellos de la nuca se alzaron junto con la sensación de piel chinita por todo el cuerpo.

"No pienso ir a su despacho" atajó ella dándose la vuelta, encontrando el pasillo frente a sus ojos completamente vacío.

"Me parece que sí lo harás", siseó Severus nuevamente detrás de ella.

Hermione giró y la Gárgola había desaparecido, el pasillo había desaparecido. Delante de ella, Severus Snape sentado detrás de su escritorio con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. ¿Eso en su rostro era una sonrisa cargada de burla?

Sí, en efecto, Hermione Granger estaba ya en el despacho de Severus Snape.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" preguntó Hermione. Severus se puso de pie acercándose a ella sin contestarle.

"Te dije que esperaras en mi despacho", dijo Snape con un dedo estirado hacia ella, rozando peligrosamente la piel delicada en el rostro de Hermione.

"Siéntate" indicó Severus y la chica no se resistió a pesar de que no quería sentarse, era como si el cuerpo ya no obedeciera a la mente sino a la voz de Severus.

"Estoy harta de ti, mocosa impertinente" dijo Severus con la voz más tranquila y amable que la del mismísimo Dumbledore.

"Discúlpeme, profesor" dijo la boca de Hermione. Su mente protestó.

"Una disculpa no será suficiente" replicó Severus paseándose alrededor de la silla en la que Hermione estaba sentada con las manos aferrando los apoya brazos, se sentía tensa, asfixiada en aquel ambiente de sombras estériles rondándola por los rincones.

Entonces fue que notó los susurros en las sombras y que los pasos del profesor Snape no provocaban sonido alguno en la mazmorra.

Una mano fría y huesuda se deslizó por el hombro de Hermione como se de una serpiente se tratara, la sujetaba y la liberaba con el suave compás del latir de un corazón enfermo. El palpitar de aquella mano no desagradó del todo a Hermione, pero tampoco la tranquilizaba.

Dos sombras de sentimientos encontrados como vientos huracanados cubrieron el espíritu de Hermione con un amenazante presagio de tormenta. El temor y las ganas de huir hacia el pasillo, fuera del castillo y lo más lejos posible del profesor Snape se condensaban en la nube blanca de la cual se precipitaría la lluvia purificadora. El deseo y la necesidad de quedarse allí y someterse al castigo de su maestro era la nube negra de la cual los relámpagos serían mandados por Zeus para rasgar el cielo tormentoso.

Hermione comenzó a temblar cuando las dos manos de Severus se posaron en sus hombros masajeándolos al mismo ritmo enfermizo y tranquilizador de antes. Reptaron por su cuello y por un momento Hermione se vio derribada en el suelo, muerte por estrangulamiento. Las manos no la sofocaron, los dedos resbalaron suavemente por la piel del cuello provocando chispas en la espina de Hermione. ¿Qué era aquella sensación cálida que se generaba dentro de ella y se expandía como una nube tóxica dentro de todo su ser?

"Estás castigada, Hermione", dijo el profesor Snape.

_¿Dónde quedó el "señorita Granger", profesor?_, quiso preguntar hermione pero de sus labios tan sólo brotó un quejido apagado que parecía más un jadeo que su pregunta.

"Has sido una niña muuuy mala, Hermione"

_Puede olvidarse del "señorita Granger", profesor, me gusta más que me diga: Hermione, con esa voz tan grave y sexy que tiene usted_, pensó.

"¿Y sabes como se castiga a las niñas malas, Hermione?" preguntó Severus aún masajeando los hombros de Hermione.

"No" susurró ella en un suave jadeo que apenas ella misma escuchó. La sensación cálida en su interior había pasado a ser una pequeña fogata crepitante y temía_  
«deseaba»  
_que llegara a ser un incendio incontrolable.

"Voy a someterte, Hermione" dijo Snape presionando los hombros de su alumna hasta el punto de comenzar a hacer daño. Ella no se quejó. "No será placentero, pequeña, al menos no para ti, te sujetarte las manos y las piernas desnudas con cadenas ardientes que dejarán horribles marcas sobre tu piel. Te subiré a la mesa boca abajo y te amarraré del cuello a un arnés en el piso para que quedes completamente a mi merced. Voy a tener que ponerte una mordaza pues aunque me gustaría escucharte gritar, no queremos que nadie más se entere de lo que pasa aquí. El castigo será tal, que te hará pensar que la maldición Cruciatus" al escuchar el nombre de la maldición, Hermione sintió en un segundo eterno el dolor agónico que esta provocaba a la víctima, "es una tortura a base de cosquillas inofensivas. Y cuando ya estés allí" el rostro de Snape se acercó al oído de Hermione, "te voy a coger una y otra vez hasta que me canse de ti y luego te dejaré para mis amigos". Los susurros callaron un momento, de las sombras salieron cientos de demonios con rostros demacrados, consumidos por infinidad de enfermedades que Hermione no conocía.

"Así que, ¿te has portado mal, Hermione?" preguntó el profesor Snape susurrando al oído de su alumna.

Hermione sintió el aliento cálido de Severus acariciándole la oreja, junto con el golpear de su voz grave. Por un momento se vio montada sobre la mesa frente a sí con las manos, los pies y el cuello atados al suelo con cadenas ardientes.

Vio también a Severus, desnudo y mirándola con actitud evaluativa, paseándose de un lado a otro, examinando cada pequeño detalle del cuerpo en el escritorio. Hermione casi podía sentir esa mirada oscura deslizándose por su cuerpo desnudo. La sentía tibia y protectora, cachonda como ella y ardiendo del mismo deseo incontenible que ya era un infierno de éxtasis dentro de su cuerpo, quemando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Abrió los ojos en la penumbra del dormitorio. Jadeaba y sentía una nueva y exquisita humedad entre las piernas.

- Sí, me he portado mal -confesó a la noche.

* * *

_21/01/09  
2315 HRS_

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Vaya, por fin me salió uno medio sexoso en el que no llamo "puta" a Hermione hahaha aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo. Este relato representó un reto desde el principio, ayer por la noche que ya estaba alistándome para "no desvelarme" hahaha, decidí que era demasiado temprano para dormir y que aún podía escribir algo. La palabra "mordaza" pintaba en mi mente una especie de secuestro, lugares fríos y hostiles, casi podía ver a Hermione de rodillas con las manos y los tobillos sujetos a su espalda y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algunas ya corriendo por sus mejillas. ¿Rodeada de muchos mortifagos liderados por Snape? quizá, quizá, pero eso sería muy fácil y muy simple, creo que el reto de estas 30 palabras, es hacer algo que no se imagine luego luego (ese fue el error que cometí con los 30 pasados) y no quería hacer ese, así que esa idea la hice bolita y la deseché._

_Creo que este no quedó tan mal, me gustó el deseo enfermizo y loco de Hermione al final, creo que ahora todos apuntan hacia una misma dirección; el encuentro inebitable en alguna aula oscura entre maestro y alumna..._

_**Dedicado especialmente a la Maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	8. 08 Calor

**Calor**

(Reto ocho)

_Platícale a la luna tus problemas,_

_tus inquietudes._

_Cuéntale a la noche tus miedos_

_e incertidumbres._

_Háblale al silencio de tus sentimientos_

_y emociones._

_Expresa todo lo que tienes dentro,_

_sácalo de tu oscuro corazón marchito._

_Recuerda esas pesadillas que han estado atormentándote cada vez que cierras los ojos,_

_atrincheradas en las penumbras demenciales de tus parpados._

_Mira el interior de ti,_

_Severus,_

_y contempla maravillado_

_todos esos monstruos que habitan dentro,_

_acurrucados junto a tu alma._

_Concéntrate y escucha,_

_el ritmo de sus corazones,_

_palpitando al compás del tuyo._

_Sigue bajando._

_Adéntrate más allá,_

_en esas profundidades donde se encuentran esos miedos terribles,_

_que de salir,_

_te volverían loco en un segundo._

_Allí escondido,_

_debajo de la negrura,_

_hallarás su rostro;_

_sonriente y amable,_

_rodeado de esa cabellera tan única._

_Y sus ojos,_

_esos ojos que al clavarse en ti,_

_prenden una flama roja,_

_generadora de un calor en el fondo de tu ser,_

_que te hace sentir diferente,_

_extraño, raro,_

_como si no fueras tú mismo._

_Como si otra alma,_

_que ha estado encarcelada durante mucho tiempo,_

_saliera embravecida a consumir todo lo que eres_

_y te hace sentir._

Vivo.

* * *

_26/01/09_

_Waazzaaa!!_

_Este fue un intento de poesía bastante chafaldrana, a mi parecer, pero aún así estoy satisfecho con el resultado. El final, se me ocurrió cuando escribía "que te hace sentir..." y espero que sepan de quien es el rostro ese que se aparece al final del recorrido interior. Les gusstó, quieren más?? qué prefieren, las pesadillas, el mundo real o esta... cosa??_

_**Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( H.S )-»™**_


	9. 09 Húmedo

**Húmedo**

(_Reto nueve_)

Era un circo y el aroma de palomitas, algodones de azúcar y la mierda de los animales flotaba en el aire.

Hermione estaba de pie ante la entrada de aquel fétido lugar. Arriba en el cielo, grises nubes de tormenta se deslizaban perezosas bajo la influencia del viento implacable que soplaba con la fuerza del batir de alas de ángel.

A los lados de la entrada había dos postes de colores como los de una barbería que sujetaban un arco en lo alto que anunciaba el nombre del lugar:

Circo de las serpientes.

A los costados del camino de tierra que discurría dentro del circo, había varias carpas viejas, raídas y de agónicos colores que antes brillaban de felicidad.

La entrada a una de esas carpas era una enorme cara de payaso pálida con una mueca de sangre -pretendía ser una sonrisa colorada- que hacía de entrada. Los dientes sucios de aquel payaso eran cortinas que se mecían con el viento. Las sombras que se filtraban entre ellas parecían ser gusanos que reptaban entre los espacios de aquellos enormes dientes. Los ojos enormes y negros de aquel payaso miraban estáticos a Hermione. El sombrero pendía sobre la maraña de cabello anaranjado a punto de caer. Hermione se dio cuenta que en un día en el que hubiera gente en el lugar y un poco de viento, aquel sombrero podría convertirse en el verdugo de algún pobre descuidado.

La pequeña reja cerrada con cadena y candado intentaba impedirle el paso. A Hermione no le importaba ni la reja, ni la cadena, ni el candado ni que aquel fuera el circo de las serpientes. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las demenciales pupilas del payaso. Aquella tarde Hermione sabía que iba a entrar allí porque lo necesitaba aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Buscó entre su uniforme la varita para abrir la reja y no la encontró. No importaba, la reja no era muy alta y podría pasarla por arriba.

Así lo hizo y entró al circo de las serpientes. Imaginaba que dentro de aquellas carpas habría víboras de todos tipos, venenosas y constrictoras, escupidoras y de cascabel.

No le importaba. Que las serpientes vivieran y la dejaran vivir, a ella le importaba el payaso casi de forma obsesiva. Necesitaba apartar sus sucios dientes y entrar por su boca hasta donde la garganta se lo permitiera. El payaso quería devorarla y ella no le dificultaría la tarea, al contrario, estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

El trueno de algún rayo lejano llegó a oídos de la chica y del cielo comenzaron a caer tímidas gotitas de lluvia. No tardó mucho para que aquella chispeada se convirtiera en chubasco.

Hermione, empapada hasta los calcetines, se detuvo frente a las fauces del payaso de cabello naranja, sus ojos seguían mirando hacia la reja, como si Hermione no fuera digna de ser observada o la reja tuviera algo más interesante para mostrar que ella.

Eso tampoco le importaba, no eran sus ojos ni su mirada por lo que estaba allí, sino por su boca. Un relámpago partió el cielo con un ensordecedor estruendo sobre el gigantesco sombrero y cegó a Hermione un instante. Cuando sus ojos se recuperaron, los ojos del payaso estaban clavados en ella y los dientes se habían apartado, quizá por el viento, quizá porque el payaso tenía hambre y las chiquillas mojadas y con uniforme eran el más exquisito manjar por aquellos lugares llenos de desolación y olor a palomitas de maíz.

Hermione entró a la boca del payaso ignorando la carcajada diabólica que se escuchaba por todos lados y apartando de un empujón el terror que sentía reptándole por el cuerpo como si de serpientes se trataran.

Dentro de la boca el ambiente era húmedo con un intenso aroma a putrefacción. Como un perro muerto hace semanas tirado a orillas de un río de aguas negras. Hermione avanzó a tientas por la oscuridad que la cegaba, esperando que en cualquier momento topara con pared. El aire se hacía cada vez más frío y más difícil de respirar, se enrarecía con los horrores allí dentro. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se aparecieran frente a ella cientos de payasos con afilados colmillos listos para devorarla, o miles de serpientes venenosas.

Podría la lluvia simplemente tirarle la estructura encima y acabar con su efímera existencia, podría el payaso cobrar vida y digerirla sin el mayor esfuerzo. Podrían de las sombras salir todos sus temores hechos realidad en una oleada de dolor y desesperación. Allí dentro estaría acorralada e indefensa al no llevar consigo su varita.

Hermione dio un paso en falso y cayó al abismo infinito de aquella colosal garganta oscura. En el fondo se levantó con dificultad y miró alrededor. Se sentía cerca de su destino, de ese lugar y esa presencia que la llamaba desde que estaba fuera de la reja, ahora el dolor no importaba y los raspones que se hizo en las rodillas tampoco. Había llegado a su destino y eso era lo único que importaba, sabía que dentro de poco se vería recompensada con algo que seguramente había estado esperando toda su vida.

Frente a ella una luz que bajaba del techo iluminó a una figura oscura de espaldas a ella. La túnica se mecía con el viento preveniente de algún misterioso lugar. Hermione se acercó con pasos tímidos a la figura, estiró una mano hacia ella intentando hacerla girar, pero no hubo necesidad de ello, la figura, quien fuera que estuviera delante de ella, dio media vuelta y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros, semejantes a los del payaso pero sin la demencial malevolencia del payaso.

- Hermione -dijo Severus Snape tomándola de los hombros-. Ahora que estás aquí, nada podrá hacerte daño.

Y era verdad, con el tacto de sus manos huesudas el dolor, el frío y los raspones en sus rodillas desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Hermione despertó abrazándose sintiendo la calidez de las manos de Severus todavía recorriéndole el cuerpo. La disfrutó un segundo y al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sentó de un salto, no podía estarse enamorando de su profesor por simples sueños.

* * *

_31/01/09_

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Finalmente el nuevo Vicio hahaha, este se puso difícil, en cuanto vi la palabra cavidades cálidas vinieron a mi mente hahaha pero creo que aún es muy pronto para poner lemons y como que las pesadillas están comenzando a ser muy repetitivas... así que hice, creo, algo intermedio. Al principio, cuando me senté a escribirlo no sabía que hacer, pero la inspiranzía™ me llegó por las orejas. Sucede que estaba escuchando el "Untitled" de Korn y la primera rola siempre me recuerda a un circo, se escucha muy chida y ahora que lo pienso creo que me faltaron algunos lamentos... bueno, de todas formas espero que les guste._

_**Dedicado Especialmente a la maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	10. 10 Venganza

**Venganza**

_(Reto diez)_

Sus ojos como la noche; llenos de oscuridad y frialdad, poseedores de un brillo único, rasgo que lo distingue de los demás, le mostraban un lugar lleno de sombras y figuras incorpóreas que se arremolinaban en torno a una mujer, pequeña, arrodillada y desnuda, siendo martilleada por las miradas invisibles de aquellas figuras inquisidoras que rebosaban de dicha, alegría, malicia y excitación.

Lujuria pura y vil, flotaba en el lugar como si el aire estuviera impregnado con su esencia.

Severus miraba todo aquello estando de pie más allá del círculo que formaban los inquisidores. Sostenía algo en su mano derecha, no sabía lo que era y no le interesaba del todo, pronto llegaría el momento de usarlo. Por ahora lo único que debía hacer era esperar hasta que la orden fuera dada.

Una de las personas en el círculo se acercó a la chica en el centro, la tomó de los cabellos con una mano esquelética y blanca y le hizo levantar el rostro.

Hermione Granger.

Severus dio un paso atrás al ver su rostro. Estaba desconcertado, una vez más allí estaba esa chiquilla invadiendo sus sueños y sus deseos más profundos. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

- Bien sabes por qué, Severus -siseó Voldemort, quien sostenía en alto el rostro de Hermione-. Es hora de que esta _sangre sucia_ pague por el atrevimiento de meterse en tu mente, en tus sueños. No debes perdonarla, Severus. Déjala morir y se tú el causante de su muerte. Es hora de la venganza -Voldemort señaló con un dedo raquítico la mano derecha de Severus.

Snape bajó la mirada. Su mano sostenía un pequeño látigo con tres puntas, en cada una de ellas adornos de metal en forma de garras. Aquello le destrozaría la espalda a Granger.

Severus humedeció sus labios con la lengua imaginando (y casi escuchando) los aullidos y lamentos de su alumna.

Penetró en el círculo. Hermione lo miraba retadora, sin miedo y decidida a ni siquiera gemir un poquito. Sus labios apretados formaban una línea y sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas perforaban las obsidianas de Severus.

- Tócame, hijo de puta -amenazó apretando los dientes-, y te haré sentir el Crucio más horrible que jamás nadie haya usado en un ser vivo.

- No le permitas a la _sangre sucia_ hablarte así, Severus -susurró Voldemort.

Debía de castigarla, Severus sabía que restarle puntos a Gryffindor ya no era suficiente para la maldita delante de él. Su piel desnuda era clara y suave, con el primero de los latigazos se desgarraría y la sangre comenzaría a brotar por las heridas sin control. No quería lastimarla, no debía de hacerlo, pero era necesario. Una madre le diría a su hijo: "me duele más que a ti, pero es por tu bien". Severus no diría nada, se concentraría en alzar el látigo y dejarlo caer en la espalda, el rostro, los brazos, los pechos o donde diablos cayera. Era lo de menos. Hermione debía de sufrir para que no volviera a meterse en los sueños de Snape, él la quería fuera, era suficiente aguantarla en la mazmorra durante las clases.

«_¿En verdad es suficiente, Severus?_»

Severus levantó la mano derecha, miró los ojos retadores de Hermione y dejó caer la mano que sujetaba el látigo...

* * *

_1/02/09_

_Bueno, no sé si al final se entiende lo que quería hacer... así que al terminar de leer deben preguntarse: "La golpeó o dejó caer el látigo al suelo incaáz de lastimarla??"  
Se los dejo de tarea y me dicen qué pasó hahaha  
_

_**Dedicado especialmente a la Maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	11. 11 Quebrar

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Ya extrañaba estos Vicios hahaha. La mera neta, ya no iba a terminarlos. En cierto punto de mi vida, me saturé de cosas, escuela, otros relatos, la edad, mis fines de semana absorvidos completamente por una maravillosa mujer que no deja de ponerme contento... y pues ya no había tiempo para los vicios, sin embargo cierto día oscuro y tormentoso (hahaha) me topé en el MSN con la buena de Mimbel y me dijo varias cosas que atesoro en el baúl de mis recuerdo (hahaha) y pues por su culpa, vengo de nuevo a retomar los vicios, además, creo que ya tendré un poco de tiempo.  
Aquí viene la mala noticia. Como los vicios estos realmente no son TAN IMPORTANTES en mi "carrera de escritor", porque son Fan Fics y todo ese choro de que no puedo hacerme rico con ellos... haré pequeños monstruos de los vicios que me faltan o quizá enormes y aterradores. Utilizaré estos vicios para practicar mi manejo de los tiempos gramaticales y un chorro de cosas más con las que todavía tengo problemas. La buena cara de la moneda, es que aunque no sean tan importantes en mi "carrera de escritor", a mí me interesan, porque no puedo darles un producto chafa a ustedes lectores que con cada vicio clickéan en el título para leerlo, sólo por eso voy a esforzarme, pero necesito un favorsote enorme, como el tema de los tiempos es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy confuso, quisiera que me dijeran si la historia se entiende, si en algún punto de ella la cosa se puso escabrosa y nomás no se le entiende nada, eso para mí sería de gran ayuda porque sólo así uno mejora. Claro que yo soy mi más estricto juez, pero a veces me consiento demasiado.  
Y bueno, sin tanto choro mareador, les dejo el siguiente vicio, correspondiente a la palabra quebrar y a ver qué les parece._

_Enjoy!!  
_

* * *

**Quebrar**

_(Reto once)_

Despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor, llevándose las manos a la boca para no gritar. Sabía que si lo hacía, despertaría a todas sus compañeras en el dormitorio, en la torre, posiblemente despertaría a todo el castillo.

Si hubiera gritado lo habría hecho aterrada. Y todo por culpa de una más de esas pesadillas que la aquejaban desde el verano pasado, unos días antes de que las clases en Hogwarts comenzaran.

Normalmente, Hermione no se preocupaba mucho por lo que soñaba. La idea de que sus sueños fueran premoniciones, se le hacía tan ridícula como la profesora de adivinación. Sin embargo, sus sueños no parecían ser visiones del futuro; a lo largo de dos meses, sus pesadillas siempre le mostraban cosas horribles y en todas ellas el protagonista era su maestro de pociones.

¿Por qué él?

Apartó las mantas y se puso de pie, no conseguiría dormir de nuevo, por lo que prefería salir y respirar el fresco aire matutino. "No tengo tiempo para pensar en pesadillas" se dijo, pero con la brisa acariciándole la piel del rostro, Hermione Granger pensaría en sus pesadillas y en el profesor Snape.

Salió por detrás de la Señora Gorda sumergida tanto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a la mujer del retrato preguntándole a dónde iba.

Sin darse cuenta, subió hasta la torre de las lechuzas, el sonido de éstas durmiendo, parecía tener un efecto relajante. Algunas de ellas estaban despiertas y miraban a sus compañeras, otras preferían salir a estirar las alas dando una vuelta a la torre.

"¡Hazlo ya!"

Escuchó la voz de su profesor dentro de su cabeza. Hermione había llegado al lugar correcto para ponerse a pensar en sus pesadillas, especialmente en esa última, la que hasta el momento, más perturbaba su mente.

Esa noche Hermione había soñado que Severus la había llamado a su mazmorra. Ya no recordaba quién le había dado el mensaje de Snape, pero estaba segura que, en el sueño, había estado a punto de besar a Ron y confesarle lo que sentía por él antes de haberse encaminado a la oficina de su profesor.

En cuanto había traspuesto la puerta, el profesor Snape la había sujetado de los brazos y en menos de un parpadeo, Hermione ya estaba sentada en una silla con las manos y los pies atados a ésta, sin posibilidades de zafarse.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hermione, asustada al ver a su profesor; sus ojos no dejaban de girar enloquecidos dentro de las cuencas. El cabello alborotado y pegado al cráneo se mecía por los salvajes movimientos de su cuello. Estaba encorvado y había cerrado la puesta con doble llave.

Snape se acercó a Hermione mirando a todas partes, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Colocó las manos en los antebrazos de su alumna y perforó sus pupilas castañas con la negrura de sus ojos. Sudaba en exceso; su propia humedad resbalaba por su rostro. Lamía el sudor que llegaba a sus labios. La mirada de Snape acarició todo el rostro de la chica, poniéndola nerviosa.

- Ahora puedes hacerlo -había dicho y Hermione no supo, en ese momento, a qué se refería su profesor-. ¡Hazlo ya! -la voz de Snape había sonado estridente, furiosa al no haber recibido respuesta alguna por parte de su alumna.

- ¡¿Qué quiere?! -había chillado Hermione, alejando el rostro del fétido olor a putrefacción que escapaba constantemente por entre los labios de Severus.

- ¡Dilo, maldita seas! -había gritado entonces Severus levantando su mano, en la que sostenía un látigo. El sonido de éste contra la carne desnuda de Hermione había sido horrible y el dolor aún peor.

Hermione no entendía cómo era que uno podía sentir tanto dolor en un sueño. Mirando a través de la ventana en la torre de las lechuzas, se preguntaba por qué sentía dolor en sus sueños. Eran tan vívidos que ya le daba miedo dormir. El tan sólo pensar que por las noches debía volver a su habitación y acostarse a dormir la llenaba de horror. No podía salvarse de sus pesadillas. Aunque uno no quiera, debe de dormir o el cansancio lo llevará a uno de la manita, como cruzando la calle, a la tumba. Y Hermione todavía no quería abandonar el mundo, aunque fueran tiempos difíciles en los que las noticias no hablaban de otra cosa más que del Señor Oscuro. Ella todavía no estaba lista para partir. Además tenía que…

« ¡Dilo! »

…confesarle a Ron lo que sentía por él y hacer que él sintiera lo mismo.

« ¡¡Dilo o juro que te mataré!! »

Sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando pensaba en otra cosa dejaba de escuchar la voz de Severus. Con cada grito en su cabeza lo veía delante de ella, enloquecido y sudoroso, levantando el látigo para dejarlo caer sobre ella; en su rostro, en su espalda, en sus piernas… en sus senos.

El dolor había sido insoportable, desgarrador. Los golpes de Severus habían caído sobre el cuerpo de la chica con furia demencial. La había golpeado tan sólo con el fin de quebrar su voluntad, su decisión de mantener la boca cerrada y no decir lo que él le había exigido que dijera.

- Eres más resistente de lo que pensé -había dicho Severus, aparentemente cansado del castigo. El cuerpo de Hermione había quedado completamente ensangrentado

- No sé qué es lo que quiere que diga -había suspirado Hermione. En esos momentos de tortura, no estaba segura de si lo que estaba viviendo era sueño o realidad.

- ¡¡No te hagas la estúpida conmigo!! -había gritado Severus y el látigo volvió a caer sobre el cuerpo gravemente lastimado de su alumna-. ¡¡Di que me amas, quiero escucharte decir que no puedes vivir sin mí. Quiero que digas que estás loca por mí. ¡¡DILO!! ¡¡DI QUE ME AMAS!!

Cuando despertó había querido gritar. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba segura de si habría gritado de horror, o habría gritado que amaba a Snape.

* * *

_**Dedicado especialmente a la maldita depravada que quiere un slash de CSI**_

_06/06/09_

_Hey!! les gustó?? Espero que sí, aguardo paciente por sus comentarios, sus críticas y todo lo demás, el siguiente vicio:  
**Mentir**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	12. 12 Mentir

Waazzaaaaa!!

Lento pero seguro, dicen que fue la tortuga que le ganó a la liebre... a mí no me gusta ser lento, pero cuando se tienen "vacaciones" y anda uno muy apurado con todo lo que tiene pendiente, y la cabeza como queriéndo explotar... pues tiene que ser lento o se cae de frente.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Mentir**

(Reto doce)

¿Qué son los sueños?, pensó el hombre. Estaba recostado en su cama, suave y calientita, con las cobijas hasta la cintura y el torso, flaco y pálido, desnudo. A Severus Snape le gustaba sentir la frialdad solitaria de su mazmorra. Sus manos colocadas detrás de la cabeza para tener una posición más cómoda en la cual pensar, divagar.

Recordar.

¿Qué son los sueños?, se había preguntado, pensando en los últimos, en el de esa noche, del que había despertado con un grito atorado en la garganta, mismo que logró controlar y no dejar salir. De lo contrario, tendría allí a Dumbledore antes de que pudiera decir: "maldita muggle".

Había despertado del sueño, o pesadilla, y lo primero que hizo fue relajar su respiración, destaparse—hacía muchísimo calor para su gusto—y ponerse a pensar ¿qué son los sueños?

Imágenes al azar, creadas por la mente durante el sueño. Obviamente, el cerebro se aburría por las noches, al tener tan poco qué hacer. Así que se crea una que otra fantasía, utilizando los estímulos diurnos.

¿Lo más importante del día, lo que más llamó su atención?

No, qué estupidez.

Bueno, por algo recrea o inventa situaciones con ciertos estímulos y no con todos. Sólo con esos que logran traspasar la barrera del olvido y llegar a la noche, para ser utilizadas por el cerebro en su "galería de imágenes al azar."

Claro, por supuesto, sí.

¿Eso en qué convertía a Hermione Granger, para Severus Snape?

Algo importante, por supuesto. No era posible que su cerebro recreara con tal perfección la mirada castaña, la sonrisa brillante y el desastre que era su cabellera, de su alumna favorita si no fuera importante para él.

- No es mi alumna favorita. -gruñó.

¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué la sueñas tanto últimamente? A ningún otro de tus alumnos los sueñas, sólo a ella. ¿Por qué Severus? ¿Por qué a Hermione Granger?

¡¿Qué más da?! Es una estúpida muggle más. Nada importante.

¿Nada importante? Sí, claro- Por eso la chica se desliza cada noche al interior de tu oscura mazmorra cuando ya estás dormido, para meterse a tu cama, entre tus cobijas, abrazándose a tu mente, susurrándote cosas, provocando sueños, fantasías, horribles pesadillas. Lo hace porque para ti, Severus, no es nada importante.

- Basta ya. -siseó.

Acéptalo Severus. ¿Qué necesidad hay de mentir? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de engañarte a ti mismo? No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, la chica te interesa.

- ¡Basta!

¿Ya te diste cuenta?, ahora la regañas menos, y los puntos que le quitas a Gryffindor, ya no son por culpa de ella. Ya la miras de otra forma, a tus ojos luce diferente.

- ¡¡Basta!!

¿Qué, perdón? Te agrada, ¿no es así? La chica te agrada, te preocupa. ¿Sientes algo por…

- ¡¡BASTA!!

…Hermione Granger?

* * *

_**Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely**_

_23/06/09_

_Este vicio fue muy raro, la verdad que no se me ocurrió mucho de él, solo el "¿qué necedsidad har de mentir?" y quería hacerlo jugando con los futuros, pero al final quedo algo más o menos igual al pasado, de todas formas espero que les agrade._

_Sinceramente suyo:  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	13. 13 Hablar

Waazzaaaaaa!!

Pues no quería subir todavía este... pero pues es la una de la madrugada y no tengo nada que hacer hahahahahahahahaha... ya sé, digo, son vacaciones, qué querían??

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Hablar**

(Reto trece)

Fantasía, recuerdo, alucinación, realidad y sueño.

Mundos divididos por una línea mucho más delgada que el tamaño de un millón de electrones colocados uno sobre otro.

La fantasía puede confundirse con una linda alucinación y la realidad luego será sólo un bello recuerdo. Pero al final, el sueño y la realidad, son los que más se parecen. Diferenciar uno del otro es posiblemente una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer en el mundo. Incluso aunque sólo necesitamos despertar para saber si lo que tenemos enfrente es el sueño disfrazado de realidad, o la realidad con máscara de sueño.

Hermione Granger estaba confundida. Había despertado en mitad de la clase de pociones por sí sola. No sabía si había despertado a un sueño o a la realidad. Para empezar, porque ella _nunca_ se dormía en las clases.

Últimamente había tenido muchas pesadillas que la despertaban a lo largo de la noche y esa podría ser una razón, nada justificable y vergonzosa, por la que pudo haberse quedado dormida en clase.

Bien, despertó a la realidad entonces.

¿Por sí sola?

En la realidad, Harry o Ron la habrían despertado. Aunque bueno, ellos, más que nadie, sabían lo mucho que Hermione estaba desvelándose haciendo los deberes del colegio. "Pobrecita, dejémosla dormir." Posiblemente habrían dicho ellos y la dejaron estar.

Pero, ¡vamos!, estaban en la clase de pociones y el profesor frente a ellos era nada más y nada menos que su profesor favorito—sarcasmo—; Severus Snape. Y él era un experto cazador—sin trofeo pero con el reconocimiento de todos—de oportunidades para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

El que Hermione se haya quedado dormida en su clase, era la excusa perfecta para que el reloj de Gryffindor quedara completamente vacío.

Por esto último, era claro que Hermione estaba soñando. Severus, en la realidad, no dejaría dormir a nadie en su clase y mucho menos a Hermione.

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Sueño o realidad?

Hermione bien podría hacer algo que no se atreviera a hacer en la realidad, para comprobar que estaba soñando, pero si no lo estaba, eso podría traerle problemas muy, muy serios.

- Harry.

"Shh." Replicó él sin mirarla. El grado de concentración reflejado en su rostro era de miedo. Hermione miró a Ron, quien tenía la misma expresión que Harry.

- Ron.

"Shh." Fue su respuesta.

Hermione miró alrededor. Todos tenían esa expresión en el rostro.

¿Qué sucedía?

Miró al frente y los ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada. Hermione no apartó la mirada, como habría hecho en cualquier otra situación, pero ahora estaba en el sueño, ¿cierto?

Se miraron; él al frente con las manos detrás del cuerpo y el rostro ceñudo. Ella con las cejas arqueadas y las manos sobre el pupitre.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos y sus miradas todavía se cruzaban. Hermione esperaba algo, una señal que le indicara que todo eso era un sueño, o que no lo era.

- Me miras como si estuvieras soñándome. -dijo Severus y todo estuvo claro para Hermione.

Severus jamás le diría algo así a Hermione, sólo en sus sueños, y eso también era dudoso.

- Y tú me miras como si me hubieras soñado antes. -dijo ella queriendo pasarse de lista. Si era un sueño, el profesor Snape respondería cualquier cosa, si no lo era…

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. -susurró Snape y Hermione casi pudo escuchar cómo los rubís desaparecían del reloj de Gryffindor.

_¡Oh, demonios! No es un sueño_. Se horrorizó y no por lo que dijo, sino por la reacción, casi imperceptible, de Snape cuando la escuchó. Como si lo que había dicho fuera verdad.

¿Severus había estado soñando con ella?

¡Jajaja!, por supuesto. Porque eres la persona más interesante en el universo.

De veras, el que ella haya estado soñando con él, no quería decir que él soñaba con ella. ¿No es cierto?

¿No lo es?

Entonces, sí era un sueño, porque ella quería, deseaba, que él soñara con ella, como ella soñaba con él. Porque después de tanto tiempo, ella había comenzado a disfrutarlo, a dejarse llevar por la magia del sueño.

Sí, quería que Severus soñara con ella. ¡Sí demonios, sí!

Entonces era un sueño, ¿no?

¿Podría al menos en sueño confesarle a Severus lo que le sucedía y lo que sentía?

Pero, ¿y si no era un sueño?

¡Maldita sea! Al menos así él sabría lo que provocaba en ella y que ella ha estado soñando con él y que sentía algo por él.

Sí, claro. ¿Y después qué? Sólo en sus sueños entre ellos dos habría _algo_.

Entonces se lo diría; estaba soñando y esa era su oportunidad, todo ese mundo donde Ron y Harry ponen atención, sólo existía en un lugar: en sus sueños.

Pero ella había estado insistiéndoles durante mucho tiempo que pusieran más atención durante las clases para desarmar a Severus y que éste no los molestara. ¿Le habrían hecho caso finalmente?

Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, su mano se alzaba hacia el techo, como si quisiera tocar el cielo.

Severus la miró, ya no lastimándola con lo hostil de su mirada, sino acariciándola con el brillo opaco de sus ojos.

- Quiero hablar con usted.

* * *

_**Dedicado especialmente a la Maldita de Zely**_

_0135hsr  
24/06/09_

_Este vicio... ah sí hahaha, se me estaba olvidando. Bueno, de hecho sí, ya no me acuerdo cómo fue que se me ocurrió, pero, si al final no supieron si soñaba o no, entonces logré lo que quería hahaha. La verdad ni yo sé lo que sucedió, pero espero que mis tiempos estén bien utilizados, sino... pues qué chafa, la neta._

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	14. 14 Ego

_Odio este vicio..._

* * *

**Ego**

(Reto catorce)

_Despierta. ¡Despierta, maldita sea!_

Su mente susurra y él se remueve en la cama, tirando las cobijas al suelo, dejando que la frialdad en la mazmorra acaricie su torso desnudo.

Anoche, Severus se acostó temprano. Tenía la absurda seguridad de que así, podría dormir toda la noche y descansaría bien. Necesita dormir bien; su aspecto es cada día peor y eso no le gusta.

Pero las pesadillas siguen visitándolo por las noches.

_¡Despierta!_

En ese momento, su mente no es lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar de las garras del monstruoso sueño al que se enfrenta. Su mente, perturbada y cansada, es sofocada y sometida por el poder del sueño, por los recuerdos de los cuales se deriva y por la mirada castaña, inyectada en sangre, demente y sucia, que lo acaricia, infectándolo con lenta malevolencia.

Severus, Severus. Pobre Severus. Derribado en la fría dureza del suelo, siente esa mirada despiadada sobre su piel desnuda. Se siente humillado, y la mujer con los cabellos hechos un desastre—más de lo normal—lo denigra y pisa con la plataforma de su bota de piel negra que la hace lucir más alta de lo que en verdad es.

Severus no está seguro de lo que quiere la mujer—de sus sueños—esta vez. Tampoco está seguro de lo que quiere él. Su mente está confundida, insegura, aterrada. Ella no es quien lo somete. Es él mismo quien le sigue el juego de "al gato y al ratón." Intenta levantarse y ella lo pisa. La dura frialdad de la bota sobre su pecho le hace sentir…_algo_.

No sabe con certeza qué es ése _algo_. La mente de Severus ha dejado de pelear y su voz…

_¡Despierta!_

…ahora es muy débil.

Severus sabe por qué y no lo aceptará. ¡Oh Dios, no! Aceptarlo significaría perder la mierda de dignidad que le queda ahora y sepultar su ego debajo.

Le gusta. Lo sabe y no lo niega tampoco. Negarlo sería el principio de la aceptación. Sólo no lo dice, ni piensa en ello, pero lo sabe. La verdad está tan adentro de él que llega a sus huesos y la médula ya no existe en su cuerpo; sus huesos están llenos de la verdad.

Pero no lo dice y no lo hará. Es terco y la mula más chula rebuzna menos que él.

La detesta, por supuesto. Y su atuendo le desagrada más todavía, porque ni siquiera puede decir lo que es. Es desagradable cuero negro y "roto" que deja expuestas las partes íntimas de Hermione. A Severus le disgusta.

Lo excita.

Cuando despierte, su mano izquierda bajará a su erección y la frotará un poco por sobre las cobijas. La apretará y apartará la mano, disgustado consigo mismo. No puede hacer eso. No puede, ni debe masturbarse pensando en una de sus alumnas.

No de nuevo.

- ¡Déjame! -le exige Severus a la mujer de sus sueños.

Ella se carcajea, lo ignora y toma un látigo que hace sonar golpeando al aire, al tiempo que se remoja los labios con la lengua, como si probara el miedo, la humillación y la excitación de Snape.

- Eres un cerdo hipócrita -susurra ella, sonriendo y hace sonar de nuevo el látigo-. Puedo ver tu mente a través de tus ojos. A mí no puedes engañarme. Me deseas. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

- ¡Cállate! -grita el hombre, interrumpiendo.

Es reprendido de inmediato con un golpe certero del látigo en la mejilla izquierda.

- ¿No te das cuenta? -pregunta ella-. Tu deseo me excita y mi deseo es excitarte, Sevye.

- ¡No me llames así! -vuelve a gritar y recibe otro golpe del látigo, ahora en la mejilla derecha.

- Bien dijo alguien que cuando te golpeen una mejilla, ofrezcas la otra. Tú lo haces muy bien, Sevye.

Él no dice nada ésta vez.

- ¿Quieres poseerme, Sevye? -pregunta ella. Deja caer el látigo y se arrodilla a los pies de Severus. Lo acaricia mientras gatea, acercándose más y más a su pelvis. Jadea su aliento cálido en la suavidad nacarada que corona la erección, y Severus se estremece. En silencio pide más. Quiere más y ella está dispuesta a dárselo, pero no todavía. Todavía no.

Besa el abdomen y sigue subiendo. La mujer le besa el cuello delicadamente y susurra palabras apenas audibles en el oído de Snape. Busca sus labios con los suyos y cuando los encuentra no los besa, los acaricia. Los roza apenas con la lengua, húmeda. Febril.

- Quiero poseerte, Severus. Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche y terminar jadeando y gritando de placer encima de ti -le dice ella. Le escupe las palabras a la cara en suaves caricias, mientras mueve la cadera de un lado a otro, provocando que la punta de la erección de Severus, roce sus labios vaginales, húmedos y ardientes de excitación. Deseosos de la intromisión de ese miembro duro, caliente y bestial-. Tómame, Severus. Hazme gozar, tócame y hazme tuya -jadea y los roces de sus sexos son casi una penetración-. ¡Severus! ¿Acaso no quieres? ¿No quieres poseerme, Severus?

Despierta de golpe. Abre los ojos y lo único que ve es el techo oscuro de la mazmorra. Las palabras de la mujer de sus sueños suenan todavía en su cabeza. Su respiración es entrecortada y la mano izquierda comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo. La mano quiere sentir la erección y la erección quiere sentirla a ella; un común acuerdo, una amistad inquebrantable.

El placer solitario y privado le hace jadear. La zurda hace bien lo que sabe, y las imágenes del sueño todavía están frescas en su mente; puede usarlas, disfrutarlas un poco más antes de que se disuelvan en la frialdad del olvido.

¿Pero es suficiente?

No, ya no lo es. La llamita de pasión que en algún momento había existido dentro de Snape, y que él creyó extinguida, ha regresado. Y no sólo brilla iluminando la oscuridad de su gélido corazón. Arde con la intensidad del fuego infernal, consumiéndolo desde adentro, impulsándolo, obligándolo a cuestionarse si la masturbación es suficiente y a responder que no, la zurda ya no es la mejor de sus compañeras. Puede usar las dos, pero sabe que tampoco bastará con eso. Necesita algo más, algo que…

_¿No quieres poseerme, Severus?_

…lo satisfaga por completo.

* * *

_**Dedicado especialmente a la Maldita de Zely... y más te vale leer este, desgraciada arpía!! __ **_

_30/06/09_

_Ufff... No podría decirles cuántas veces corregí este demonio de vicio. Fue horrible, creo que en este recordé todo lo que me enseñaron en la primaria acerca de los jodidos tiempos gramaticales. No sé qué es lo que haría si no tuviera el apoyo de mi encantadora editora, creo que este vicio sería tan vil y mundano como todo lo que escribí antes de conocer el horror del tiempo._

_De verdad espero que les guste, porque a mí no, ni siquiera la realización; lo odio. Odio al maldito de Snape y sus estúpidas pesadillas. Cambié de parecer, no habrá encuentro entre los dos y sufrirán ahora más que nunca._

_Waaaaaaaagrahksñnmclxasjirehjiwk0pvdsnmakfdkjlsafdjfspñ!!!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	15. 15 Leer

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues bueno, me tardé, lo sé, pero no fue por pereza o algo así. Recientemente fui sometido a una cirugía de la cual salí con tres clavos atravesados en la piena izquierda, debajo de la rodilla. Ahora estoy en reposo y tengo mucho tiempo libre, tanto que en un solo día escribí cuatro de estos vicios, este es el primero de ellos y lo escribí, en el cuaderno, el 21/07/09 a las 1117hrs, tempranito haha. Debo decir que estar sentado frente a la PC es cada vez menos cansado, así que espero subir los que ya tengo pronto. No desesperen que los vicios no se acaban hasta que se acaban._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Leer**

(Reto quince)

Su despertar fue repentino a pesar de que no había tenido una pesadilla. Al menos no como las que había estado teniendo en noches pasadas.

Miró alrededor, todas sus compañeras dormían sin importarles lo que sucedía fuera de ese mundo de fantasías en el que estaban sumergidas. Hermione estaba segura de que ninguna de ellas tenía pesadillas como las suyas. Estaba segura de que nadie más que ella soñaba con el profesor de pociones.

Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común. Ésta estaba completamente vacía y las sombras se adueñaban del lugar por sobre las brasas rojas en la chimenea que hacían su mejor esfuerzo por iluminar la estancia.

Hermione atravesó el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda y salió al pasillo, el cual también estaba sumergido en las penumbras. Afuera, nubes grises se deslizaban perezosas bajo el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas. Las corrientes de aire que entraban por los grandes ventanales eran frías y alborotaba sus cabellos.

Como había pasado en su sueño.

Hermione se abrazaba para intentar que el frío le calara menos. Lo sentía hasta los huesos.

Como lo había sentido en su sueño.

Sería mejor si olvidaba esa locura y tan sólo volvía a la cama. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de sufrir del frío, si su cama estaba calientita?

No podía detenerse y tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenía que asegurarse de que lo que había soñado era real y no sólo eso; un sueño.

Había despertado sobresaltada y empapada en sudor, sentándose en la cama de un salto. Entonces lo había visto, de pie frente a ella. La había mirado con las cuencas vacías y el rostro inexpresivo. Su figura alta era una sombra más oscura que todo lo demás; completamente negra.

- Sígueme. -había dicho la figura saliendo del dormitorio.

No era posible que él haya estado allí, Hermione sabía que ningún hombre podía subir al dormitorio de las chicas, ya fuera estudiante o profesor. Ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore podía subir allí.

Entonces Hermione había comprendido que aquello se trataba de otro sueño.

Se había puesto de pie y había seguido a la figura oscura de Severus. No había sentido miedo, sólo un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo. La figura delante de ella no había caminado—a Hermione no le había parecido que lo hiciera—se había deslizado por los pasillos lentamente como si sus pies no hubieran tocado el suelo, guiándola a donde ella menos se lo esperaba.

Cruzando los pasillos y bajando escaleras, Hermione había llegado hasta donde su profesor la había llevado en su sueño.

La biblioteca.

En el sueño, al principio Hermione no había comprendido por qué Severus la había llevado a ese lugar. Había pensado que quizá su profesor le daría la clave para acercarse a él. Tal vez le mostraría un rincón en la biblioteca donde nadie pudiera verlos. Hermione había pensado que llegarían hasta la zona prohibida, asumiendo que allí el flujo de gente era menor, pero no había sido así.

Se habían metido a uno de los pasillos, uno que Hermione no recordaba bien, y allí Severus se había girado hacia ella, y ella había estado lista para lo que viniera. Sin embargo, su profesor sólo le había señalado un libro en el estante y Hermione había despertado en ese momento.

Entró a la biblioteca y llegó al mismo pasillo al que Severus la había llevado en su sueño. Seguía sin entender por qué él quería que ella leyera ese libro. Aun así lo tomó del estante. Leyó el título y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

No, ella no iba a leer eso, se negaba a hacerlo. Si Severus quería que ella dejara de soñar con él, entonces debía de hacer otra cosa (matarla o arrancarle el cerebro, por ejemplo), pero no darle un libro que le enseñaría a no tener más sueños.

Hermione estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo cada noche que ya no quería dejar de hacerlo, a pesar de que esas pesadillas la despertaran a mitad de la noche con un grito ahogado en la garganta.

Sí, era de locos y tal vez ella estaba volviéndose loca. Pero por nada del mundo le arrebatarían sus sueños; el único lugar donde podía hablarle a su profesor de pociones como quería hacerlo.

* * *

_24/07/09_

_*Dedicado especialmente a la Maldita de Zely**  
De quien su aparición, depende que haya más de un encuentro verdadero  
en estos vicios muahahahahaha!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	16. 16 Fastidiar

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Lo que es no tener nada que hacer, no?? En fin, espero les guste este pequeño vicio._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Fastidiar**

(Reto dieciséis)

¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de fastidiar? Ya era más constante, ya era todas las noches. No lo soportaba, era el peor de los castigos, un infierno. Un lugar de horrores y desesperación sólo para él.

Y ya no lo soportaba.

Severus está harto de los sueños, de sus pesadillas, de esas absurdas imágenes en su mente que aparecen cada vez que se va a la cama y cierra los ojos en busca del descanso que se niega a llegar. Lo que Severus necesita es que el sueño lo envuelva en la negrura de la inconsciencia, sin sueños, sin pesadillas, sin el rostro sonriente de la chica de los cabellos alborotados.

Sin Hermione Granger.

Siente que la odia, a ella y a sus estúpidos sueños en los que ella lo somete a la humillación, al dolor, al tormento de estar encerrado, atado o desnudo. Lo somete a la vergüenza, le hace probar el sabor amargo de su propia locura mientras ella lo contempla con esa sonrisa torcida y los ojos llenos de un brillo de especial satisfacción.

Pero odia más los otros.

Esos sueños cálidos en los que ella se acerca a la frialdad oscura de su mazmorra en medio de la mortecina luz de luna y le susurra cosas, le acaricia la oreja con su aliento tibio y sus palabras dulces. Lo acaricia con manos suaves y le hace el amor en oleadas de placer únicamente posibles en ese lugar profundo y olvidado de su mente.

Sueños de los que Severus despierta con una dolorosa erección y ganas de más. Ansias de tocar la pálida piel prohibida de su alumna, de estrecharla contra él y probar lentamente el sabor de sus labios.

Despierta con el deseo impuro de introducir los dedos entre la maraña castaña en la cabeza de Hermione. Acercarla a su cuerpo y escucharla jadeando, gritando su nombre, tensándose al máximo en los arrebatos eléctricos del orgasmo.

Está harto.

Fastidiado de verla en clase y no poder pedirle que se quede un momento más para citarla en su despacho, en algún aula vacía…en su dormitorio.

Fastidiado de tocarla todas las noches y despertar solo, con las manos acercándose a su entrepierna para comenzar a recrear las cálidas sensaciones que la señorita Granger le hace sentir, mientras él intenta descansar sin conseguirlo.

Está harto.

Harto de verla, harto de soñarla, harto de desearla y no tenerla.

¿Harto de quererla en silencio?

* * *

_24/07/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a la Maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	17. 17 Chocolate

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Pues bueno... hoy, mientras escribía el vicio veintidos, recibí un mensaje de la Maldita de Zely e incluso pude platicar con ella, lo cual fue muy chido. Para mi mala suerte (y buena de usteddes), le había dicho a Mely que si la maldita esa se aparecía antes de que terminara de escribir los vicios, haría más "encuentros reales", dejando a un lado los sueños y las pesadillas. Así que bueno, los últimos diez vicios serán "Encuentros reales" U_U_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chocolate**

(Reto diecisiete)

Pequeño, oscuro y frío. Descansaba dentro de su empaque metalizado sobre el escritorio de Severus Snape, en el borde más alejado a él. Por supuesto, no era para Severus, sino para la chica al otro lado del escritorio.

Hermione Granger lo contemplaba sin expresión en el rostro, con los ojos muy abiertos. No a Severus. Al chocolate que esperaba para que ella lo desenvolviera y se lo llevara a la boca, para degustar de su dulce sabor exterior y el amargo de adentro.

Las manos de Severus Snape descansaban sobre el escritorio con los dedos entrelazados. Él también esperaba que su alumna tomara el chocolate que instantes antes él le había obsequiado.

Hermione Granger no se movía. Su mirada castaña pasó del chocolate a los ojos negros de su profesor. No lo quería. Ella sabía muy bien por qué Severus le había obsequiado ese chocolate y por eso no lo quería.

- Tómalo de una vez. -gruñó Severus Snape, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

- No, gracias. -replicó ella con un hilo de voz. No se comería el chocolate ni aunque Severus Snape le quitara los puntos que quisiera a Gryffindor.

Severus Snape sonrió como si hubiese escuchado el pensamiento de Hermione Granger.

- Toma el chocolate, Hermione. Te lo regalo, es para ti. -siseó Severus Snape con esa sonrisa malévola en los labios.

Por primera vez, Hermione sintió miedo de verdad. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se fuera, que corriera lejos del alcance de aquel monstruo disfrazado de su profesor.

Otra parte de ella, más racional, le decía que tomara el chocolate y se lo tragara para terminar con eso de una maldita vez. No tenía caso oponerse a los deseos del profesor Snape, a fin de cuentas, se tragaría el chocolate.

- No lo quiero -dijo dando un paso hacia tras-. ¡Déjame en paz! -gritó y se giró para sujetar la manija de la puerta.

No pudo salir, se vio lanzada a un lado por una fuerza invisible. Chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo con dolor en el costado del cuerpo.

- Mal -dijo Severus Snape desde su escritorio-. Cuando alguien te ofrece algo, debes aceptarlo -hizo una pausa en la que su semblante se ensombreció-, por tu propio bien. Ahora, haz el favor de levantarte y comerte el chocolate.

- No lo…

- ¡Ahora! -bramó Severus Snape poniéndose de pie. Tenía la varita en la mano.

Qué ilusa había sido. Había pensado que su profesor le quitaría puntos a Gryffindor y él tenía otros planes en mente.

Lentamente Hermione Granger se puso de pie y encaró a su profesor.

- ¿De verdad no lo quieres? -preguntó Severus Snape.

- No, no lo quiero. -respondió ella con voz suave.

- Pues te lo vas a comer aunque no lo quieras. -dijo Severus Snape apuntándole con su varita. Susurró algo y de inmediato Hermione Granger sintió el cuerpo tenso. No podía moverse por más que lo intentaba.

Una maldición imperdonable, pensó Hermione Granger, ¿cómo se atreve?

El cuerpo de Hermione Granger se puso en movimiento, acercándose sin detenerse al escritorio de Severus Snape y al chocolate. Lo tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a quitarle el empaque.

Pequeño, oscuro y desnudo, lo levantó con la diestra a la altura de sus ojos. Más allá del chocolate podía ver el rostro pálido y sonriente de Severus Snape.

Metió el chocolate en su boca, sintiendo el sabor dulce derritiéndose sobre su lengua. Un sabor exquisito que entre más probaba más quería.

El chocolate se derritió en su boca y el sabor dulce se acabó; fue suplantado por el sabor amargo y espeso del líquido interior.

Hermione Granger lloraba sin poder hacer nada para escupir lo que comía.

Severus Snape se sentó a disfrutar del fabuloso espectáculo que vendría a continuación. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya había probado el sabor amargo, retiró la maldición y dejó su varita a un lado, ya no la necesitaría más.

Hermione Granger se llevó las manos a la garganta. Fuego se deslizaba dentro de ella quemándole las paredes de la boca y la garganta. Sentía el líquido caliente bajando hasta su estómago. El dolo era terrible. Pronto sus piernas no la resistieron más y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

El veneno dentro del chocolate se esparció desde su estómago a todo su cuerpo, avanzando como ácido derramado en una esponja.

Hermione Granger gritaba y se retorcía manoteando hacia todos lados bajo la mirada complacida de Severus Snape.

Hasta que finalmente murió.

* * *

_25/07/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	18. 18 Tabaco

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Este vicio es para Mely.  
Por darme una idea._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Tabaco**

(Reto dieciocho)

Amaneció fresco ese día, el cielo despejado y de un asombroso azul. Algunas lechuzas incluso salieron de la torre a disfrutar de aquel viento fresco y de los rayos del sol que comenzaba a salir allá en el horizonte.

Hermione salió del castillo y aspiró el aroma limpio de aquella mañana.

Ese día, todos irían a Hogsmeade y la más entusiasmada era ella. Necesitaba salir de ese castillo que, a pesar de lo grande que era, hacía sentir a Hermione como a un pájaro enjaulado.

Como un canario con pesadillas.

Al contrario que sus compañeros, Hermione no quería visitar las tiendas o los bares. Ella quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de Hogwarts y de sus compañeros.

Lo mismo quería Severus Snape; darse un respiro y alejarse de ese castillo lleno de sueños, pesadillas y esa odiosa chiquilla que no dejaba de aparecerse en la clase de pociones. Claro que no dejaría de aparecerse en clase, por algo era la mejor.

- Basta. -susurró. No había salido del castillo para pensar en una de sus alumnas.

Caminó sin rumbo, intentando que sus pensamientos no lo llevaran a la maraña contrahecha de cabellos castaños, ni a los ojos brillantes, ni a esa voz que ya no podía sacar de su mente.

Su larga túnica oscura ondeaba detrás de él, al igual que sus cabellos. La brisa lo refrescaba y él lo disfrutaba. Miró alrededor y detrás de él para comprobar que no había nadie cerca de esa colina en la que había decidido que se quedaría un momento o toda la tarde.

No había nadie alrededor. Abrió los brazos junto con la túnica y dejó que el viento acariciara su cuerpo y su rostro. Aquello se sentía muy bien. Su mente se había despejado de toda preocupación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente bien y deseaba que esa tranquilidad durara mucho tiempo más.

Sin embargo…

- Profesor Snape. -lo llamó esa voz ya tan condenadamente familiar.

Severus no abrió los ojos. No quería hacerlo, estaba seguro de que si ignoraba la voz, no volvería a escucharla.

- Profesor.

_No_, pensó, _ella no está aquí. Está en el pueblo junto con el tonto de Potter y Weasley._

- Disculpe, profesor. -dijo la voz y en esta ocasión también hubo un contacto tibio en su mano alzada.

Bajó los brazos y lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero con lo que su mirada se topó fue con los ojos brillantes y castaños de Hermione.

La verdadera Hermione Granger.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Severus apartando la mirada, alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda-. ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos?

- Harry y Ron están castigados -dijo Hermione acercándose lentamente a su profesor-. Usted mismo los castigó. ¿No lo recuerda?

Sí, ahora lo recordaba, pero no le contestaría.

- Estaba buscando un lugar alejado. Quería estar a solas un momento para pensar en algunas cosas que han estado sucediéndome. Sueños. Y me sorprendió verlo aquí. Yo…

- ¿Es que nunca dejas de hablar? -cortó Severus, girando sobre sus talones, haciendo que su túnica se alzara como las faldas de las chinas poblanas al bailar. Se cabello había hecho un movimiento similar. Hermione no perdió ni el más mínimo detalle de ese movimiento.

- Lo siento, profesor. No quería ser una molestia para usted, tan sólo quería invitarle, si usted quiere, una cerveza de mantequilla, o lo que usted…

- Cá-lla-te.

- Sí. Lo siento. -dijo Hermione mirando sus zapatos.

- ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría tu invitación? -inquirió Severus paseando la mirada de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Hermione. El viento hacía que su abrigo se abriera un poco en la parte de abajo, dejando que Severus mirara las piernas de la chica que se perdían debajo de la falda. Las rodillas lo seducían, mostraban suavidad y juventud.

- No lo creía -dijo Hermione, levantando la cabeza-, estaba segura de que no la aceptaría, pero tenía que pedírselo o jamás lo…

Hermione se percató de la mirada de Severus y guardó silencio de inmediato.

Severus cubrió su cuerpo con la túnica, con ese cruce de brazos tan característico de él y comenzó a caminar, pasando a un lado de Hermione. Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, sabía que no sería capaz de aguantar su mirada oscura, gélida.

- ¿Va a venir o no? -preguntó Severus sin detenerse.

Hermione levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa en los labios, lo siguió.

Acudieron a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco y ocuparon una mesa en el rincón. El lugar estaba ocupado sólo por dos personas sentadas al otro lado del lugar. Concentrados en sus asuntos, no notaron la llegada de Hermione y Severus. Fumaban y bebían animadamente. El olor a tabaco inundaba la taberna, aún así no resultaba desagradable para Hermione.

- Veo que ahora da clases extra a sus alumnas, profesor Snape. -dijo Rosmerta acercándose a ellos.

- Sólo dos cervezas, gracias. -dijo Severus sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de la mujer, quien se fue y regresó con los tarros que habían pedido.

Ambos bebieron lentamente, sin decir absolutamente nada. Cruzaban miradas, miraban a otro lado, tomaban de su cerveza y seguían en silencio.

- He soñado con usted. -se atrevió a decir Hermione y bebió el resto de su cerveza de un trago. Eructó sin querer, se cubrió la boca y se disculpó con el rostro rojo como la tinta con la que escribo este vicio.

Severus la miró claramente sorprendido. No dijo nada.

Rosmerta trajo la segunda ronda y se llevó los vasos vacíos.

- Creo que no debí decir eso. -susurró Hermione.

- No, está bien -dijo Severus sin estar seguro de lo que haría a continuación-. ¿Qué es lo que has soñado? -preguntó sin darse cuenta.

Hermione lo miró, todavía el rostro ruborizado. No esperaba esa pregunta, de hecho no esperaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Yo… -clavó la mirada en sus manos sujetando el vaso. Bebió un largo trago y dijo-: Pesadillas de usted…amenazándome o haciéndome daño. Cosas muy feas.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron incrédulos. La muchachita soñaba lo mismo que él. No podía ser posible. No existía tal hechizo. Eso sólo podía suceder en la mente de un trastornado mental, listo para una habitación acolchada en San Mungo.

- ¿Sólo eso? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí. -dijo Hermione, deseando que Severus no la tomara como una de esas alumnas que se enamoran de sus profesores, porque ella no lo estaba.

Aún no.

El silencio volvió a instalarse junto a ellos. Los vasos vacíos en la mesa fueron cambiados nuevamente por Rosmerta, sin que la mujer dijera nada.

Hermione y Severus bebieron de la cerveza al mismo tiempo.

- Deja de hacerlo -susurró Severus. Miró a Hermione—ella lo miraba—y bebió de la cerveza hasta terminarla-. No vuelvas a soñar eso de nuevo. -indicó y dejó el importe de las bebidas en la mesa. Se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

Hermione fue detrás de él.

- ¡Espere, profesor! -gritó Hermione sin que Severus le hiciera caso. Corrió para alcanzarlo. Lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a que se detuviera.

- ¿Cómo lo hago? -preguntó-. ¿Cómo dejo de soñar con usted?

- Si lo supiera… -musitó Severus y apartó la mirada de ella.

Hermione siguió a su profesor hasta la colina donde se habían encontrado más temprano. El día agonizaba con tonos rojizos salpicando las nubes del cielo. El sol se asomaba indiscreto por entre las montañas, como si esperara que algo ocurriera entre ellos dos.

- Debe saberlo, usted sabe de pociones. Dígame una que me quite los sueños por las noches.

- No puedo ayudarte.

- Sí puede. No quiere hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

- No puedo ayudarte. -repitió Snape.

- ¡Miente! Sí puede.

- Si pudiera yo mismo ya no te vería por las noches. -gruñó y se alejó unos pasos de la joven, mirando el cielo ensangrentado por la muerte de aquel día.

Hermione se posó a un lado de él. No le preguntaría nada, estaba casi segura de que por algún extraño fenómeno en el ambiente, su profesor soñaba cosas similares a las que ella soñaba. Así que no preguntaría. Se quedaría allí, en silencio, disfrutando del ocaso.

Junto a él.

* * *

_26/07/09_

_Antes de escribir este relato, estaba tirado en la cama mirando el azul de la pared y no sabía bien como hacerlo, quise hacerlo horrible, feo, terrorífico, pero en un segundo pensamiento escuché: "bonito" y sí, me pregunté, por qué no?? e intenté hacerlo bonito, espero que les haya gustado._

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	19. 19 Porno

Waazzaaaaa!!

Pues ya estamos casi en la recta final y los vicios están terminándose. El dilema de este vicio fue cómo introducir el porno a Hogwarts, estuve pensándolo un rato y alguie nsugirió un video de youtube...en el fonde de una taza de té. Iba a utilizar esa idea, pero ya tenía pensado lo que quería hacer hahaha.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Porno**

(Reto diecinueve)

Él la había llamado a su despacho.

Cuando llegó a allí, Hermione no encontró nada más que una nota con la letra de Severus

"_Te espero en mi mazmorra"_

Aseguraba el papel.

Hermione lo leyó tres veces antes de salir de la oficina de su profesor y encaminarse por el pasillo hacia la mazmorra fría, oscura y alejada del colegio donde su profesor de pociones descansaba por las noches y esperaba por ella en esos momentos.

¿Para qué quería verla? No podía hacerse a la idea y tampoco se le ocurría una razón.

A su mente acudía constantemente el pensamiento de que Severus quería verla en su mazmorra para entregarse ambos en un abrazo pasional desbordante de lujuria, excitación y placer.

A medida que se acercaba a su destino, los pasillos por los que andaba se volvían cada vez más oscuros, llenos de sonidos extraños y susurros de personas que no estaban allí. Las paredes se cerraban entorno a Hermione, el aire se le hacía escaso y las distancias se agigantaban.

La idea de regresar, de dar la media vuelta y no ir a la mazmorra del profesor Snape no pasó por su mente. Tal parecía que eso era lo que el castillo quería que ella hiciera, que volviera. Que no acudiera al encuentro con su profesor.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor que le provocaba el suelo envuelto en llamas, Hermione no volvía, no miraba hacia atrás y no se detenía. Avanzaba sin hacer caso del cansancio, de la falta de aire, del dolor. Su deseo por estar con Severus era tal que todas esas cosas no le importaban en lo más mínimo, ella llegaría a donde su profesor estaba y lo haría a pesar de llegar con la carne o los huesos de los pies expuestos. Porque valía más, para ella, sufrir un poco ahora y disfrutar después que buscar el alivio y no saber nunca lo que habría pasado luego de que atravesara la puerta del dormitorio de Severus Snape.

La puerta se alzaba delante de ella, imponente, serena, oscura y vieja. Guareciendo los secretos ocultos en ese lugar. Ese espacio apartado y misterioso. Tentador. Que la llamaba, incitándola a acercarse más y más y más. Atravesar la puerta y descubrir lo que se ocultaba más allá de ella y su sólida protección.

Hermione colocó su mano sobre la fría manija y abrió la puerta.

La estancia estaba decorada con colores pastel en las paredes. Por el techo azul se desplazaban algunas nubes blancas que filtraban los rayos solares. El suelo allí dentro estaba cubierto por pasto verde y lleno de rocío que le hacía cosquillas en las plantas desnudas a Hermione. Algunos dientes de león se mecían perezosamente al compás de la brisa fresca. El olor allí dentro era puro, silvestre.

Hermione clavó la mirada en la ama con doseles, a través de éstos podía ver una silueta recostada.

_Es él_, pensó con creciente alegría. _Es él que me espera en su lecho_.

Se acercó lo más aprisa que pudo sin echar a correr. Estando de pie junto a la cama se dio el tiempo de mirar la extensión de aquella silueta. Con una mano temblorosa, Hermione retiró la cortina que se interponía entre ella y el hombre en la cama.

Los párpados se retiraron para dejar los ojos completamente descubiertos. La escena frente a Hermione era repulsiva, asquerosa.

El hombre en la cama, era en efecto, Severus Snape. Recostado y desnudo mostraba una erección palpitante que sujetaba con su mano izquierda. La derecha sostenía una revista. La imagen que miraba, con la que se masturbaba, era una de Hermione vestida únicamente con una ropa interior que no cubría sus órganos sexuales. Mallas y ligueros. Colocada de rodillas, inclinada hacia delante y mirando a cualquiera que la mirara con una expresión de insatisfacción, incitando a quien la mirara a que la penetrara con más fuerza.

Pero no sólo era eso. Severus estaba recostado en un mar de imágenes porno donde Hermione era la modelo. Con poca ropa, sin ropa, siendo penetrada por dos, por tres, por sus propios dedos, por artefactos cilíndricos que jamás había visto, haciéndole sexo oral a un unicornio.

- ¿Qué demonios? -gritó Hermione sacando a Severus de su actividad solitaria. Sus ojos negros y profundos se clavaron en ella, perforándola con lujuria.

Se puso de pie y de inmediato Hermione se vio atada de pies y manos al suelo, inclinada hacia delante y completamente desnuda.

- Que entre el trol. -escuchó que decía Severus y los pasos torpes de la criatura se hicieron escuchar momentos después en aquel lugar desconocido lleno de reflectores y sombrillas.

Unas manos rasposas y enormes, sujetaron a Hermione de la cadera. Con horror giró el cuello lo más que pudo sólo para ver a quien la sujetaba.

No debió hacerlo.

El trol estaba desnudo y excitado. Saliva espesa caía de su boca abierta, mojando la espalda de la chica quien lo miraba aterrada. Un flash siguió a otro, haciendo que Hermione comprendiera lo que sucedía.

- Ahora. -ordenó Severus.

El horrible trol sujetó con más fuerza la cadera de Hermione y la penetró de golpe hasta el fondo, provocándole un terrible dolor que la hizo despertar gritando.

* * *

_26/07/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	20. 20 Escribir

_Waazaaaaa!!!_

_Es este el cuarto que subo el día de hoy?? hahaha bueno, ya sólo faltan diez y adivinen qué?? Sí, ya no más sueño... por culpa de Zely que sí se apareció...méndiga._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Escribir**

(Reto veinte)

Solo.

Como otras tantas veces. Despierto a media noche, con el torso descubierto. Recostado en la cama. Pensando, meditando. Intentando idear una manera correcta de atraerla a él. De hacer que ella venga como a un encuentro casual y sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

¿Cómo lo haría? No podía simplemente decirle que se quedara después de la clase, no habría un motivo válido para pedirle eso y de inmediato el entrometido de Potter comenzaría a llamar la atención de todos hacia ellos y habría sospechas. Todo el castillo se preguntaría por qué el profesor Snape llamaba a Hermione Granger luego de clases. Todos hablarían, todos tendrían algo que agregar a los rumores. Podrían meter a Severus en problemas. No era que le importara que todos comenzaran a hablar de él, eso era lo de menos. Lo que a él le interesaba era estar con ella.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Podría escribir una carta y mandársela por lechuza.

No, eso sería demasiado arriesgado. El correo llega por las mañanas a la hora del desayuno y ella seguramente estaría rodeada de sus amigos.

Podría mandársela con uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo, diciéndole que se la entregara por la noche o cuando estuviera sola. Para que solo ella se enterara de que él estaba mandándole recaditos.

_Madura, maldita sea_, gruñó una parte de él._ Deja los recaditos para los estudiantes. Tú ya eres un hombre adulto. No tienes por qué recurrir a las notitas._

- Tampoco puedo decírselo de frente. -replicó Snape apartando las cobijas de su cuerpo. Se sentó al borde de la cama clavando el rostro entre las manos.

_Castígala_, susurró la voz en su mente. _Castígala por cualquier estupidez y oblígala a ayudarte en algo que no harán._

- No puedo hacer eso. Potter la defendería y levantaría sospechas.

_¡Al demonio las sospechas! Lo que quieres es estar con ella. Los demás que se vayan al carajo._

- Sí. -susurró.

_Tráela aquí. Nadie los escuchará. Nadie lo sabrá._

- No. No puedo hacerlo, no debo. No quiero hacerlo. Hermione Granger no es nada para mí. Y lo que siento durante mis sueños es sólo eso; simples sueños sin sentido. No voy a traerla…

* * *

_26/07/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	21. 21 Violencia

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Cuando estaba escribiendo este vicio, lo único que pensaba era: "que sufran por la incertidumbre" y de verdad espero que lo hagan hahahaha_

_Sufran!!_

* * *

**Violencia**

(Reto veintiuno)

Los libros que llevaba en las manos cayeron al piso, desparramándose frente a sus pies con un ruido que escuchó como si estuviese amplificado por enormes bocinas de concierto.

Sus manos se quedaron estáticas en garras, sujetando el aire entre ellas. La mirada castaña e incrédula fija hacia el frente.

Severus Snape había salido de un aula que, Hermione sabía, estaba vacía. Estaba allí, de pie frente al umbral de aquel rincón apartado. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío. En dónde estaban todos era al que a Hermione no le importaba. Si no había testigos, el asunto era mejor.

Las miradas de ambos se habían encontrado con la violencia de los vientos fríos y calientes que provocan los huracanes. Y eso era lo que Hermione sentía en aquel momento; una tempestad de emociones y deseos, un arrebato palpitante de arrojarse sobre su profesor y meterse junto con él al aula vacía que se convertiría en el recipiente de la pasión, que juntos, desbordarían allí dentro.

Sentía un calor intenso extendiéndose desde su sexo a todo su cuerpo, incrementando la percepción de sus sentidos. El vello en su cuerpo se erizó. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Su respiración se hizo más profunda y acompasada. Su corazón latía con más fuerza, extendiendo esa llama de deseo por todo su cuerpo a través de su sangre.

Severus Snape la miraba con insistencia, sin apartar su mirada oscura de los ojos de la chica. Como si estuviera esperando que ella hiciera algo.

¿Que se acercara?

¿Que lo tomara de la mano y lo condujera al interior de aquel rinconcito oscuro del castillo?

¿Que le diera una señal, por mínima que fuera para que él la tomara entre sus brazos y la envolviera en caricias, besos, susurros, jadeos, pasión y sexo?

Si eso era lo que Severus esperaba que Hermione hiciera, entonces ella lo haría, cuanto antes, para aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían para disfrutarlo juntos. No faltaba mucho para que los demás alumnos y profesores comenzaran a pasar por allí. Cuando lo hiciera, podrían descubrirlos. Alguien podría escuchar el sonido de sus voces y entrar a donde ellos se encontraban.

¿Qué harían entonces?

¿Qué sucedería?

No, eso no debía pasar. Lo mejor era que Hermione levantara sus libros y se alejara del lugar de inmediato. No podía arriesgarse a ser expulsada del colegio por un simple impulso.

Intenso y casi incontrolable, pero impulso de todas formas.

Qué gran dilema. ¿Entregarse a la satisfacción de su impulso, o perder, quizá, su única oportunidad de acercarse a Severus?

* * *

_27/07/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	22. 22 Dinero

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Espero que este vicio les guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Las cosas se pondrán mejor a partir de aquí._

_enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dinero**

(Reto veintidós)

¿Dónde estaría?

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que Severus llevaba impartiendo la clase de pociones en Hogwarts, uno de sus alumnos faltaba a la clase sin explicación alguna. Lo cual, por supuesto, era inaceptable.

El que alguien no entrara a su clase, era un mensaje claro para él de que ése me-salto-sus-materia-cuando-quiera, consideraba su clase absurda e innecesaria y que prefería estar en cualquier otro lado que en esa oscura y fría mazmorra.

No podía tolerarlo.

Y además…

- Al parecer la señorita Granger no se unirá a nosotros el día de hoy -comentó Severus a nadie en particular. Algunos de los presentes se giraron para mirar el lugar vacío junto a Ron. Los de Slytherin sonrieron complacidos-. ¿Le importaría decirnos la razón de esto, señor Potter?

- No lo sé, profesor. -contestó él.

- ¿Weasley?

- Se…se sentía mal y…fue a la enfermería. -mintió con la poca habilidad que lo caracterizaba.

- Ya veo. -dijo Severus, intentando que su preocupación no se filtrara a través de la máscara de indiferencia en su rostro.

En ese momento, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe y Hermione Granger entró jadeante con sus libros a punto de escaparse de sus manos. Ocupó rápidamente su lugar y abrió su libro de pociones en la misma página en la que lo tenía Ron.

- ¿Por qué llega tan tarde, señorita Granger? -interrogó Snape y todos los ojos en el aula se clavaron en ella.

Hermione no hizo caso alguno.

- Señorita Granger. -llamó Severus manteniendo la calma en su voz.

Hermione siguió con la mirada clavada en su libro, sin escuchar, o aparentando que no escuchaba a su profesor.

- ¡Señorita Granger! -Snape alzó la voz.

- ¡¿Qué quiere?! -gritó Hermione, altanera, mirando con desprecio a Severus.

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor -dijo Snape con furia creciente-. No se atreva a hablarme en ese tono.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te hable entonces? -preguntó Hermione y la furia dentro de Severus se disipó.

¿Había usado un tono provocativo en esa pregunta?

El silencio se esparció por el aula. Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Severus.

- Veinte puntos menos -siseó Snape, cruzando los brazos-. ¿Por qué llegó hasta ahora?

- Me quedé dormida. -replicó ella de inmediato.

- Tal parece que el señor Weasley no estaba tan bien informado, después de todo. Quince puntos menos, por mentiroso.

- ¡Déjelo en paz, maldito sea!

En el aula se escuchó un suspiro colectivo de asombro y luego nada. La tensión en el aula había crecido con cada palabra de Hermione, y con su frase final—más estilo Potter que de ella—llegó al máximo. Las respiraciones contenidas, los ojos bien abiertos. Incluso las sonrisas en los labios de los de Slytherin se habían esfumado.

Los puños de Severus estaban apretados con fuerza a sus costados. ¿Qué demonios le paraba? ¿Por qué de repente la chica se comportaba así? No lo entendía, ese tipo de conducta era más característica del tonto de Potter, no de ella. Y Severus no sabía que la altanería fuera contagiosa. Así que, ¿qué demonios pasaba?

Hermione lo miraba con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, su respiración estaba agitada y temblaba un poco. Era como si esperara algo. ¿Pero qué?

¿Sería acaso que todo eso era para que él la castigara sin levantar sospechas? ¿Era eso?

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor -dijo Snape. No, eso era lo que él quería, que ella le ayudase a buscar excusas para acercarse sin levantar sospechas, pero estaba claro que ella no participaría en eso. No ella. Además, era bien sabido que él no tomaba prisioneros, por lo que debía estar seguro-. Una palabra más y estará castigada, señorita…

- Hágalo de una vez. No le tengo miedo. -susurró ella. En sus ojos había una chispa de emoción, como si le gustara retarlo.

O la idea de que la castigara.

- Basta, Hermione -le dijo Ron. Ella lo ignoró.

Ahí estaba. Esa era la oportunidad que él, y tal vez ella también, estaba esperando. No debía desaprovecharla ni por todo el dinero del mundo. El juego había salido perfecto y sospechas no habría.

Lo habían conseguido.

- Está castigada -susurró Snape-. La espero en mi oficina a las siete de la tarde.

* * *

_27/07/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	23. 23 Soñar

Waazzaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Son las 1030 de la mañana y ya estoy publicando hahahaha, lo que es ser chambeador, no?? En fin, espero que este les guste, es el primero de los limones en esta serie muahahaha.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Soñar**

(Reto veintitrés)

Mejor que soñar.

El contacto de sus manos, frías al principio y ahora calientes, la volvía loca. La hacían estremecerse.

Sus labios en los suyos. Ese sabor exquisito que le regalaba con cada beso. Dulce, húmedo, casi tierno.

El calor de su cuerpo rodeándola como un campo invisible que la protegía de las amenazas externas, haciéndola olvidar lo que los rodeaba; las personas, objetos y situaciones ajenas a aquel encuentro lleno de cálidas y nuevas sensaciones.

Mejor que soñar.

¡Por supuesto!

Su aliento cálido, jadeante, acariciándole la oreja, le hablaba en un idioma silencioso, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba. Cuánto la disfrutaba.

La fricción ardiente entre sus piernas le hacía ver un mundo extraño lleno de luz, sólo para ella. ¡Maravilloso!

El placer le recorría el cuerpo entero a la velocidad de la luz. Los estímulos eran perfectos y el momento no podía ser más adecuado.

¡Mejor que soñar!

Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

_27/07/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	24. 24 Control

Waazzaaaaaa!!!

Y

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Control**

(Reto veinticuatro)

La llamita amarilla en la punta de la vela danzaba perezosamente al ritmo de sus movimientos. Cuando él se detenía en uno de los rincones de su despacho, la flamita se quedaba quieta, irguiéndose con su altura máxima, intentando llegar aún más arriba y alumbrando pobremente la estancia.

Había sombras por todos lados, moviéndose en los rincones, acechando a la luz, bailando por el lugar al ritmo de la flama en la vela.

La sombra de Severus lo seguía retorcida a cualquier parte que él fuera. La vela, estaba colocada sobre el escritorio, cerca de uno de los bordes. Sin peligro alguno de que se cayera.

Severus se paseaba de un lado a otro, esperando. Intentando no salir de allí para ir a buscarla. No tenía por qué hacerlo, ella había prometido que iría a su encuentro y él le creía. Pero ya había tardado demasiado. Había cerca de cuatro horas que el sol se había ocultado más allá del horizonte. Severus comenzaba a preocuparse.

No podía soportarlo más. Tomó su túnica, que había estado en el respaldo de la silla al otro lado del escritorio, y se la puso. Iría a buscarla, no era posible, pero Snape sentía que algo le había ocurrido y tenía que ir a buscarla.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y cerró sin que nadie entrara por ella. Severus se quedó de pie donde estaba.

_Seguramente alguien que quería molestar_, pensó y abotonó su túnica para salir.

- ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto la voz de Hermione saliendo de ninguna parte.

Severus se detuvo y miró a la puerta. Hermione apareció frente a ella cuando apartó de sí la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. Vestía su uniforme a pesar de que las clases se habían terminado hace horas.

- Iba ir a buscarte -dijo Severus acercándose a Hermione-. Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti.

- No tienes por qué, Severus -dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente-. Ya estoy aquí.

Severus no dijo nada. Se limitó a pasar los brazos alrededor de la chica, sin ejercer presión alguna.

- Tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo -dijo Hermione separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos-. Ya no soportaba el estar lejos de ti. Yo…

- Calla -dijo Severus cubriendo los labios de Hermione con sus dedos-. Ahora estás aquí.

Se miraron.

Severus sentía el tempestuoso impulso de besarla. De rozar sus labios con los suyos y probar el sabor dulce de su lengua jugueteando con la suya. Sin embargo, esperaba, manteniendo el control sobre sus emociones, disfrutando de ellas, del momento. Del rostro de Hermione mirando el suyo. De su propio rostro en los ojos castaños de la chica; su alumna. Severus disfrutaba de sus cabellos castaños alborotados en todas direcciones y del contacto con ellos. Sus dedos habían comenzado a juguetear con los cabellos de Hermione, enredándose y perdiéndose debajo de ellos.

- Severus… -susurró Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a él.

Snape la miró acercándose. Le parecía tan atractiva. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y comenzó a cerrar los ojos también, permitiendo que sus demás sentidos se intensificaran.

Sus labios se unieron al contacto de aquel beso que comenzó siendo lento, tímido, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores. Como en la primera vez que sus labios se habían tocado.

El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad. Hermione separó un poco los labios y la lengua febril de Snape los acarició con delicada desesperación. Los lamió probando el néctar de aquella cavidad por la que el aliento de Hermione escapaba a la libertad en la boca de Severus.

Se abrazaron más fuertemente. Hermione aferraba a Severus de la espalda y él la sujetaba por la cadera, pegando sus cuerpos como si intentaran fusionarse el uno con el otro hasta lograr hacer un solo ser de ellos dos. Uniendo sus almas, sus espíritus, sus pensamientos.

- Severus… -susurró ella apartándose un poco de él y abriendo los ojos, mirándolo a través de las pestañas y de esa extraña bruma que aparecía cada vez que lo besaba, como si sus labios tuvieran veneno o alguna poción que la hiciera desvariar.

Severus la sujetó de la cadera y la levantó con asombrosa facilidad. Hermione lo abrazó con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y cubrió su rostro con pequeños y sonoros besos mientras era llevada al escritorio.

La depositó suavemente a la orilla del escritorio. Las sombras alrededor se movieron junto con la vela.

Se miraron de nuevo, directamente a los ojos.

- Severus… -volvió a susurrar Hermione y Severus asaltó sus labios repentinamente, chupándolos como si quisiera absorberla.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda frágil a su cadera y de ahí a las piernas de su alumna. Sin dejar de besarla, sus manos exploraron debajo de la falda, acariciando, tanteando el terreno. Disfrutando de la suavidad de la prenda íntima de Hermione.

Ella se apoyó en las manos echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y levantando la pelvis, permitiendo que Severus le quitara la ropa interior, la cual cayó hasta sus tobillos instantes después.

Ella sonrió.

Él sonrió.

Severus se acercó para besarla de nuevo y ella lo detuvo colocando sus manos en su pecho. Lo acarició y abrió su túnica, sin prisas, disfrutando de las manos del hombre en sus muslos. Las manos de Hermione llegaron al pantalón de Severus. Lo desabotonó y apartó la ropa interior de su profesor de pociones.

Miró el miembro nacarado y duro. Acarició la punta disfrutando de cómo Severus se estremecía con el roce. La quería dentro. Sus labios estaban húmedos y listos para recibir la verga enhiesta. Separó las piernas y acercó a Severus a su cuerpo en un movimiento demasiado violento que hizo que Snape golpeara el escritorio.

La vela cayó al suelo dejándolos a oscuras.

* * *

_28/07/09_

_Mi temor en este vicio, es que se parezca mucho a "Fantasía", ojalá y no._

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	25. 25 Labios

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Mientras escribía este vicio, y más exactamente, mientras escribía: "y esos horribles sueños que a ambos los habían atormentado pero que ahora parecían tan distantes e irreales.", estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana, era de noche y entonces se me ocurrió una idea súper genialosa. Desde entonces me parece que han pasado dos días y ahora esa idea se ha ido fermentando en la cajita de las ideas. Pero bueno, esa idea fermentada, la verán en el siguiente vicio._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Labios**

(Reto veinticinco)

Era invierno, la nieve lo cubría todo con su manto blanco y ese día salieron a Hogmeade

Desde muy temprano, Hermione ideó alguna excusa para apartarse de sus amigos.

- Quiero estar sola. -había dicho sin agregar una razón para ello y se había internado entre las calles del pueblo, dejando uno que otro encantamiento en el camino para que ellos no pudieran seguirla.

Llegó a la colina donde había disfrutado de aquel rojo atardecer junto con Severus y él ya estaba allí, dándole la espalda pero esperando por ella. Mirando hacia el horizonte, Severus era una figura negra en medio de aquel desierto helado.

- Hola. -saludó ella abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías. -dijo él sujetando sus manos.

- Lo siento, tuve que deshacerme de ellos primero. -dijo, permitiendo que Severus se girara para besarla.

Caminaron de la mano por aquella pradera congelada, buscando un lugar, aún más apartado, para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones. Al fuego que ardía dentro de cada uno, ocasionado por el otro.

Junto a un lago congelado, había un árbol enorme. Las ramas estaban todas cubiertas por la nieve. Se quedaron allí un momento, hablando de todo y de nada, compartiendo ideas, temores y esos horribles sueños que a ambos los habían atormentado pero que ahora parecían tan distantes e irreales.

Las palabras se acabaron y dieron paso a las caricias. Las manos de Severus sujetaron las de Hermione y comenzó a hacer dibujos con los dedos en sus palmas. Hermione no perdía detalle de cada uno de esos movimientos.

Severus besó su rostro, su cuello. Acarició las curvas de su cuerpo excitándola cada vez más y más con cada movimiento de sus manos. La colocó de espaldas contra el árbol y le besó toda la piel expuesta.

Desabrochó su abrigo y para sorpresa de Hermione, no siguió desabrochando su chamarra y la blusa que se había puesto ese día especialmente para él.

Severus se arrodilló frente a ella y desabrochó su pantalón.

- ¿Qué haces? -interrogó Hermione en un suspiro.

"Shh", fue la respuesta de Severus y bajó el pantalón de Hermione hasta dejárselo en las rodillas. Acarició el pubis de la chica por sobre la prenda suave y la hizo descender muy lentamente, descubriendo el bosque hirsuto entre las piernas de Hermione.

Ella miraba los movimientos de Snape con las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, aferrando el árbol.

Las manos y los dedos de Severus fueron los primeros en entrar en contacto con el sexo de Hermione. Apartó con movimientos suaves los vellos de la chica y comenzó a acariciar la zona, estimulándola sólo con ligeros roces.

Severus dejó que la punta de uno de sus dedos se metiera a la vagina de Hermione. Ella no pudo evitar el jadeo que escapó de su boca. Sus manos se apretaron más a la corteza del árbol a su espalda. Estaba húmeda, se sentía tan excitada que su cabeza se había golpeado en el tronco del árbol cuando la echó hacia atrás; no le importó, el placer compensaba el dolor.

Hermione pudo sentir el aliento cálido de Severus rozando su entrepierna. Miró hacia abajo justo cuando Severus acercaba el rostro a su cuerpo.

Los labios de Severus besaron los de Hermione.

Los succionó un poco mientras sus manos separaban un poco las piernas de la chica. Su lengua lamía insistente ese lugar donde los labios mayores se unían con los menores. Lamía de arriba abajo, lentamente.

Hermione no dejaba de jadear. Ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el placer era tal que casi le dolía.

- No te detengas. -pidió entre jadeos. Sus manos dejaron el árbol y sujetaron la cabeza de Severus, proyectándola con violencia hacia ella.

La estimulación en sus labios vaginales no disminuía. La lengua y los labios de Snape se deslizaban con gracia orgásmica de un lado a otro. En ocasiones, Severos daba leves mordidas en los labios de Hermione, o presionaba con la lengua el clítoris hinchado de la chica.

Hermione comenzó a mover la cadera hacia delante, buscando que Severus la penetrara con la lengua, que probara la excitación de su entrepierna. Que acariciara las paredes más allá de sus labios.

* * *

_28/07/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	26. 26 Amor!

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Como les dije en el capítulo pasado, había pensado que haría este vicio como si fuera un sueño que Snape le contaba a Hermione, sería justo, no?? estarían juntos en la vida real, platicando, pero después pensé que eso sería muy chafa, por lo que decidí hacer que este vicio también fuera realidad, como lo prometí ^^  
La idea principal de éste, me la dio "Balck Angel" en uno de sus reviews, como un reto ( en el vicio de "Medicina" para ser exactos ) y pues tenía que hacerlo, no puede alguien venir a retarme y yo no hacer nada, cierto??  
Así que espero que les guste mucho, porque a mí me encantó._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Amor**

(Reto veintiséis)

Oscuridad…de nuevo.

Sus párpados eran tan pesados que no podía abrirlos. Le dolía el rostro y sentía sus grasientos cabellos ocultándole una parte de éste. El frío lo rodeaba incrustándole miles de pequeños alfileres invisibles por todo el cuerpo. No podía moverse, sentía las manos muy adoloridas y el cuerpo, de la cadera para abajo, completamente entumecido.

Escuchaba voces, no podía distinguir lo que decían, pero podía reconocerlas. Ninguna de las dos era grata de escuchar.

- Está moviéndose. -dijo una de las voces, asustada, nerviosa, chillona; Colagusano.

- Déjanos solos. -dijo la otra voz, fría, tranquila, despiadada; Lord Voldemort.

Poco a poco, Severus comenzó a abrir los ojos, permitiendo que la luz mortecina de las antorchas en el lugar le dañara los ojos. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que consiguió acostumbrarse a la luz.

Sus manos estaban sujetadas sobre su cabeza con gruesas cadenas. Estaba sentado, recargado junto a la pared. El tronco desnudo, con algunas heridas que comenzaban a cicatrizar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado en ese lugar? Se miró las manos, los grilletes ya le habían abierto horribles heridas en las muñecas. Su sangre seca escurría en sus antebrazos como si de flamas tatuadas se trataran. El suelo de aquella lúgubre habitación estaba lleno de charcos por todas partes. Severus estaba en medio de uno. El olor era muy desagradable; humedad y orina. Eso le hizo saber que el charco en el que estaba no era de agua.

- Severus, Severus -canturreó Voldemort-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Severus?

Hasta ese momento, Snape se dio cuenta de que entre él y Voldemort había barrotes. ¡Estaba encerrado como un animal!

- Sácame de aquí. -gruñó Severus sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Voldemort.

- No, Severus. Jamás saldrás de aquí. Ese será tu castigo por lo que hiciste.

- ¡Sácame! Yo no hice nada.

- Sí, eso en parte es verdad -dijo Voldemort con expresión pensativa-. Pero no hablaremos de lo que no hiciste, Severus. Lo que sí hiciste, eso fue lo que te condenó a este reducido espacio…en el que hasta te has orinado encima. No sabía que fueras tan desagradable. -dijo y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -inquirió Snape haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desesperarse. El perder la paciencia no le ayudaría en nada.

- Estoy corrigiéndote, Severus, no utilizando esto para mi beneficio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -volvió a preguntar Severus, perforando a Voldemort con la mirada llena de odio.

- Bien, si así es como lo quieres, esto es lo que quiero -dijo y guardó silencio, permitiendo que Severus se hiciera una o miles de ideas de lo que él le pediría-. Quiero dos cadáveres -dijo, disfrutando de la expresión de asombro de su antes lacayo-. Calma, mi amigo—

- Yo no soy tu amigo.

- Te daré tres opciones -dijo Voldemort ignorando el comentario de Snape-. Puedes elegir entre Harry, Dumbledore y tu noviecita, Hermione Granger.

_¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?_, pensó Snape, aterrado. Estaba seguro de que ni Dumbledore sabía de su relación con Hermione.

- Pareces sorprendido -siseó Voldemort, ensanchando su sonrisa-. Lo sé porque eres un estúpido descuidado. Colagusano, que es un sucio entrometido, te vio con la sangre-sucia debajo de aquel árbol, junto al lago. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Severus? -preguntó carcajeándose.

- ¡Eres un—

- ¡Crucio! -gritó Voldemort y los grilletes no fueron suficientes para sujetar las manos de Snape, las cuales se desgarraron al escapar del metal que las sujetaba. Se retorció en el suelo, desesperado, sometido por aquel dolor, que parecía infinito, recorriéndole el cuerpo en furiosos latigazos. Terminó de empaparse por completo en sus propios orines. La maldición no se detenía, había pasado la eternidad completa de un minuto y Voldemort no detenía ni su maldición ni su espantosa carcajada. _Sufre_, decía su expresión, _sufre con lo que yo gozo_.

Por fin, luego de la inmensidad temporal de dos minutos, la maldición y el dolor que ésta causaba, se detuvieron. La carcajada continuó, acrecentando el odio y la humillación que Severus sentía.

- El amor duele, Severus. El amor representa sacrificio y tú tendrás que hacer uno. Tus amigos y tu noviecita sangre-sucia, vendrán a intentar rescatarte. Si matas a Harry y a Dumbledore, te dejaré libre junto con tu amada sangre-sucia para que sigan de exhibicionistas. Aunque…puedes matarla a ella y a Harry y chupársela a Dumbledore. Colagusano expresó su deseo por…jugar con esa sangre-sucia aunque esté muerta, ¿no te parece desagradable?

- ¡MALDITO! -gritó Severus, arrojándose contra los barrotes. Estiró las manos a través de ellos y sujetó a Voldemort de sus ropas-. No te atrevas a tocarla—

- ¿O qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Severus?

- ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta!

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Se odiaban el uno al otro, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de ello con nada más mirarlos. La respiración de Severus era entrecortada. La de Voldemort era tranquila.

El Mago Tenebroso sonrió.

- Crucio. -susurró sometiendo de nueva cuenta a Severus al dolor infernal de aquella maldición.

Snape cayó al suelo. La maldición se había detenido pero él seguía escuchando sus propios gritos agónicos dentro de su cabeza.

_Loco_, pensó. _Voy a volverme loco y estaré por siempre encerrado en San Mungo._

- Asegúrate de tomar una buena decisión, Severus. -le dijo Voldemort desde lo alto de las escaleras y salió del lugar.

Tenía que salir de allí.

¿Cómo?

Si tan sólo tuviera su varita. ¡Demonios!

Caminaba a lo largo de la pequeña jaula, buscando un lugar por el cual escabullirse. De alguna manera debía de salir de allí para evitar que Dumbledore y Hermione entraran en el lugar, de lo contrario…

No, no debía de pensar en ello. No mataría a ninguno de los tres.

Era obvia la razón por la cual no mataría a Dumbledore. A Harry no podía matarlo tampoco, porque según el director, era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort. Y a Hermione…

Se sujetó de los barrotes y comenzó a sacudirlos. La sangre en sus muñecas no había dejado de salir y ahora goteaba por sus codos. Gritaba, maldecía y golpeaba la jaula en vanos intentos por salir de allí. Ya no lo soportaba. El saberse encerrado y sin poder hacer nada para salir lo volvía loco. La desesperación reptaba desde sus pies, rodeándolo en un mortal abrazo que lo lanzaría a la locura y a buscar el suicidio golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

- Severus. -escuchó la melodiosa voz de Hermione bajando por las mismas escaleras por las que Voldemort se había marchado momentos antes. Harry y Dumbledore aparecieron detrás de ella.

- Aquí, Hermione. -la llamó sin poder contenerse. Ella traía consigo la esperanza de salvación, la promesa de que pronto sería libre.

_Dos cadáveres_, escuchó la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza y su varita cayó frente a sus pies. Severus levantó la mirada. Había decenas de Mortifagos ocultos entre las sombras del techo, mirando lo que sucedía con sus varitas listas para lanzar sus maldiciones. Voldemort también estaba allí. El Mago Oscuro colocó su dedo delante de la línea que era su boca, en una señal para Snape que decía: "no digas nada o todos morirán".

Estaban perdidos y Severus lo sabía. De alguna manera tenía que salvar a Hermione. Tenía una posibilidad y sólo una. Si mataba a Harry y a Dumbledore, podrían salir de allí, juntos. Pero, ¿podía confiar verdaderamente en Voldemort? Si los alertaba y peleaban, morirían peleando, con honor y sin posibilidad alguna de salir de allí

Levantó su varita y miró a su amada.

- ¿Estás bien, Severus? -preguntó Hermione.

- Sí -dijo-. Te amo, Hermione.

* * *

_30/07/09_

_Amo los finales abiertos!!!!!!  
Ven lo que provocan?? xDDDDD Ustedes decían, juntalos, juntalos, que se amen el uno al otro, y por eso ahora saben donde les duele más muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
Ya notaron que me gusta hacerlas sufrir?? :P_

_**Deddicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	27. 27 Deseo!

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_La palabra correspondiente a este vicio es una de mis favoritas, es ffácil de utilizar y seguro que todas ustedes, lectoras constantes, quedarán satisfechas. Yo mismo estoy satisfecho del resultado de este vicio, sí, a pesar de que no me gusta del todo la pareja, éste vicio me gustó. Espero que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Lo terminé ayer por la noche, a eso de las 0029 hrs, recostado en mi cama y con mucho calor hahahahahaha_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Deseo**

(Reto veintisiete)

Finalmente, luego de lo que a Hermione le había parecido una eternidad, la clase terminó. El profesor Snape les dijo a todos que se retiraran y se giró sin agregar nada más hacia su escritorio, dándoles la espalda a todos sus alumnos, como si le importara poco si alguno se quedara o no dentro del aula.

- Los alcanzaré en un momento -dijo Hermione a sus amigos-. Quiero preguntarle algo al profesor y será mejor que esté sola.

- ¿Estás segura? -se adelantó a preguntar Harry-. Te esperamos, si quieres.

- No, ustedes deben de ir a su clase de adivinación. -replicó ella, intentando que su ansiedad no se filtrara en su voz. Quería deshacerse de ellos, como lo había hecho en incontables veces anteriores para estar a solas con Snape.

Sus amigos se fueron sin decir nada más. Hermione sacó uno de sus libros y buscó una página en éste, la que fuera. Miró de soslayo a sus amigos, que en ese momento salían del aula y se acercó al frente del aula.

- Ya estamos solos, Severus. -le dijo.

- Aún no -le dijo él impidiendo que la chica se lanzara contra su espalda para abrazarlo-. Primero cierra la puerta. -le ordenó sin mirarla.

Hermione caminó sobre sus pasos, acercándose a la puerta de la mazmorra. Extendió su mano temblorosa, colocándola sobre la madera oscura de la puerta y comenzó a cerrar.

Antes de que la puerta estuviese completamente cerrada, la mano grande, fría y pálida de Severus cubrió la suya, presionándola contra la puerta, la cual se cerró de golpe.

Hermione sentía el cuerpo de su profesor pegado a su espalda. Su mano sobre la suya, sujetándola fuertemente. El libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_ escapó de las manos de Hermione, cayendo junto a sus pies con un sonido sordo cuando la diestra de Severus la sujetó de la cadera.

- Ansiaba tanto estar contigo. -susurró Severus en su oreja, acariciando la piel de la chica con su aliento cálido. Pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió entre sus nalgas el atisbo de la erección que iba creciendo entre las piernas de Severus.

- Yo también te extrañé. -dijo la chica con un leve jadeo, intentando excitar a su profesor de pociones-. Tócame, Severus. -pidió la chica llevando la zurda de su profesor hasta su pecho.

Severus acarició su seno por sobre la tela del uniforme. Lo sobaba lentamente, aumentando la presión, buscando que con sus movimientos lentos el pezón se pusiera duro.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Deseaba sentirse amada por Severus. Colocó las manos contra la puerta y dejó que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Las manos de Severus recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, descendiendo hasta su cintura, hasta el borde del chaleco. Durante la clase, Hermione se había quitado la túnica, sin despegar los ojos de Severus, y la había colgado en el respaldo de su silla.

El chaleco cayó al piso junto con el libro y las manos de Severus comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa. Con todos los botones desabrochados, Severus descubrió sólo los hombros de Hermione. Acercó los labios a la oreja de la chica, susurrándole cosas que la hicieron estremecerse. Besó el lóbulo de su oreja, descendiendo al cuello, besándolo, chupándolo, dejando marcas invisibles de las leves mordidas que le daba a la piel expuesta.

Hermione suspiraba, sintiendo la excitación creciendo no sólo en su interior, sino entre sus nalgas, sintiendo la palpitante excitación de Severus y su miembro hinchándose más y más.

Snape besó los hombros de su alumna. Dejó que la blusa cayera por completo. Sus manos tibias, por el contacto con el cuerpo de Hermione, acariciaron su abdomen, abrazándola desde atrás. Hizo figuras con la yema de los dedos sobre la piel suave del abdomen, sin dejar de mordisquear los hombros, y subió a los senos. Los cubrió con ambas manos y los presionó, sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para que Hermione jadeara. Trazó con la punta de los dedos el perímetro del sostén, acariciando piel y tela. Hurgó un poco dentro de la prenda, hasta alcanzar a rozar con la punta de los dedos los pezones erectos.

La respiración de Hermione comenzaba a hacerse entrecortada. Su respiración subía y bajaba cada vez más deprisa.

Una de las manos de Severus se deslizó a la espalda de la chica, para desabrochar el sostén, mientras los labios y la lengua, trazaban una línea recta hacia abajo por la mitad de la espalda de Hermione. La zurda de Severus no dejaba de estimular el seno derecho de la castaña. Por un momento muy corto, durante éste movimiento, el cuerpo de Severus se retiró del de Hermione y ella sintió frío. La horrible idea de que Severus la dejaría allí contra la puerta y a medias, la asaltó con tal fuerza que musitó un quejido, un escueto "No" que ni siquiera ella entendió.

Su sostén cayó a sus pies y el cuerpo caliente de Severus volvió a pegarse contra su espalda con tal ímpetu que los senos de Hermione quedaron pegados a la puerta por un segundo, luego volvieron a ser cubiertos por las manos generosas de su profesor amante.

El deseo bullía dentro de ella y su cuerpo destilaba excitación por entre las piernas. Estaba completamente mojada, caliente, dispuesta a todo lo que su amable profesor le propusiera, con tal de que él apagara aquel incendio que la consumía.

Hermione sintió la verga dura de su profesor entre las nalgas y echó la cadera hacia atrás. Severus suspiró en su oído por el movimiento y Hermione comenzó a mover lentamente la cadera de un lado a otro, echándola hacia delante y hacia atrás, rozando el miembro contra sus nalgas.

Severus la tomó de la cadera, clavando sus dientes en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione, sin hacerle daño, y la jaló contra él. Restregándole el pene entre las nalgas.

Hermione jadeó.

Severus jadeó.

Dejando su diestra contra la madera de la puerta y pegando también la frente en ella, Hermione echó la zurda hacia atrás, buscando la erección oculta entre la ropa de Severus. Él le ayudó un poco, acariciando con una mano las nalgas de la chica.

Cuando la verga enhiesta de Severus estuvo en su mano, comenzó a masajearla muy lentamente. Masturbándolo, le arrancaba suspiros entrecortados que iban a estrellarse contra su oreja.

Severus buscó las piernas de Hermione debajo de su falda. Acarició sus nalgas y la pelvis de la chica por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, dejando que alguno de sus dedos se perdiera debajo de la tela y tocara más allá de donde ésta permitía.

- Métemela, Severus. -pidió Hermione en un jadeo que no reconoció suyo. La excitación en ella era tal que sentía que iba a necesitar que Severus se la metiera con fuerza para quedar completamente satisfecha.

Los dedos de Snape bajaron la braguita de Hermione, dejándosela caer hasta los tobillos. Acarició el sexo de la chica, metiendo la puntita de su dedo medio entre los labios chorreantes y cálidos de ella. Le separó las piernas un poco y la inclinó hacia delante un poquito más.

Hermione no soltó la verga de Severus hasta que la sintió dentro de ella. Snape había sido amable, y sujetando a Hermione de la cadera, le había metido el pene lentamente, sintiendo cómo éste había resbalado hasta lo más profundo de la vagina de su alumna.

- ¡Sí, Severus! -chilló Hermione-. ¡Métemela toda!

Ella apoyó las dos manos contra la puerta. Los movimientos de Severus comenzaron siendo lentos, acompasados. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y movió sus manos de la cadera a las nalgas de Hermione. Sus dedos pulgares rozaban la rugosidad del culo de la chica.

La mano derecha abrazó el cuerpo de Hermione, sujetando el seno izquierdo, apretándolo, acariciándolo y pellizcando el pezón sin que el vaivén de la cadera, de las penetraciones bajara de intensidad. Sin que la fricción que alimentaba el deseo disminuyera. El pulgar izquierdo de Severus se introdujo en el culo de Hermione.

Él jadeaba.

- ¡Así, Severus! ¡Más duro! -jadeaba ella, casi gritaba.

Afortunadamente, la tarde anterior, Severus había colocado un hechizo en el aula que no permitía salir el ruido.

- ¡Métemela más duro, Severus! -chilló Hermione.

Severus soltó su seno y la sujetó de la cintura. El contacto violento de las nalgas de ella contra el cuerpo de él, resonaba en el aula vacía. El sudor corría por la espalda, el pecho y la frente de ambos.

El ritmo de las embestidas era feroz. La excitación de ambos amenazaba con consumirlos y reducirlos a cenizas en cualquier momento, con ayuda del fuego que la tremenda pasión de ambos irradiaba.

El deseo fue lo que los había llevado a eso. De no existir éste, ninguno de los dos se habría acercado al otro.

Simple deseo.

Satisfechos, por el momento y con el deseo del contacto sexual bajo control, Severus Snape y Hermione Granger descansaban abrazados y tirados junto a la puerta del aula de pociones. Y así permanecerían hasta que el deseo despertara de nuevo y los llevara a algún otro rincón del castillo para saciar su…deseo de más.

* * *

_31/07/09_

_Y... con este olvidamos los resentimientos del vicio anterior, no?? ^^_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	28. 28 Disfraz

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por haber subido un vicio que no me convencía del todo. La versión anterior de "Disfraz", la verdad la escribí con weba, la revisé y me di cuenta de que no me gustaba y aún así la publiqué. Espero que perdonen mi atrevimiento, no lo volveré a hacer U_U_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Disfraz**

(Reto veintiocho)

Dumbledore lo había convencido de que asistiera a la cena de gala en el gran comedor. Severus no había tenido ningún interés en asistir a ésta. ¿Qué de bueno tenía el estar mezclado con los alumnos y los profesores de otros colegios? Para él, nada.

La primera media hora de su estancia en el gran comedor, Snape la había desaprovechado vagando de un lado a otro. Desplazándose entre los presentes, había saludado a los profesores de los colegios invitados al torneo de los Tres Magos. Pasada la media hora, había decidido que ya era hora de volver a la mazmorra y quitarse la máscara de aquel disfraz que le quedaba tan mal.

Estaba a punto de salir del gran comedor, cuando ella lo llamó.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto, Severus?

Snape giró sobre sus talones. Frente a él se encontraba Hermione, más hermosa que nunca. Severus no pudo articular palabra alguna. Se quedó allí, simplemente observando a su alumna, vestida como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

- En ese caso, te acompaño. -dijo Hermione pasando a su lado. Deslizando su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Severus. Llamando su atención por completo.

Antes de salir del gran comedor, Snape miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los había visto y de que nadie lo miraba abandonando la reunión detrás de una de sus alumnas.

Se alejaron del gran comedor lo suficiente para escuchar el ruido que salía de éste y poder escabullirse en direcciones opuestas en caso de que alguien se acercara.

Hermione lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la mirada sobre él. Una sonrisa, un tanto provocativa, estaba dibujada en sus labios, incitándolo. Seduciéndolo.

Severus se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo, los dedos de Hermione cubrieron sus labios. Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Sus manos lo abrazaron por la cintura, acercándolo más a ella. El perfume de la chica se deslizó alrededor de Snape cual constrictora, llegando a su olfato, subiéndolo a una nube de exquisitas sensaciones.

Los rostros se acercaron. Los ojos entrecerrados, las respiraciones acelerándose. El roce de los labios fue lento, casi tierno.

Severus abrazó a Hermione, pegándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos duros contra él. Acarició su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras todas las personas en el castillo, estaban reunidas en un solo lugar, ajenos a lo que sucedía en aquella escalera.

Todos menos uno.

- Severus. -llamó la voz tranquila del director cuando la mano izquierda del profesor de pociones se aventuraba por el relieve del abdomen de Hermione hacia la cima de sus senos.

Se apartaron de inmediato, con la respiración siendo casi jadeos y los corazones acelerados. La mirada de Hermione permaneció clavada en el suelo, entre sus pies y los de Severus.

- Regrese al baile, señorita. -ordenó Dumbledore sin decir su nombre para no perturbarla, pensando que ella se haría a la idea de que el director no la había reconocido. Cuando la chica se hubo ido, Dumbledore se acercó a Severus-. ¿Qué sucede, Severus? -le preguntó.

- Nada que sea de su interés. -replicó Snape, en un tono cortante y frío.

- Espera por favor, Severus -dijo el director deteniendo a Snape, quien había comenzado la retirada-. Tu relación con la señorita Granger no puede continuar. Tú más que nadie debe saber lo peligroso que eso sería para ambos.

- No me interesa. -dijo Snape, sin girarse para mirar a Dumbledore.

- Severus -dijo el director con tono amable-. El amor para mí no es ningún problema. Es la clave para superar los tiempos difíciles por los que atravesamos. Sin embargo, tu situación es más peligrosa que la de cualquier otro.

- ¿Está diciendo que yo no tengo derecho a enamorarme? -gritó Severus girándose de golpe para encarar a Dumbledore.

- Imagina lo que sucedería si Voldemort se enterara de tu relación con la señorita Granger. -replicó Dumbledore con voz tranquila, provocándole un escalofrío a Severus.

* * *

_02/08/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	29. 29 Infierno

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Debo decir que para este, se me ocurrieron un sin fin de cosas macabras y sangrientas y de esas que a ustedes taaaaanto les gusta leer hahaha, pero decidí hacer algo más relax, espero que les guste mucho._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Infierno**

(Reto veintinueve)

El verse, sentirse y saberse sometida por él; por su cuerpo desnudo y sus crueles abrazos. Las ardientes caricias que la recorrían de arriba abajo, por toda la piel, estremeciéndola, haciéndola suspirar de irracional excitación.

Era un infierno.

Había fuego, las llamas ardientes que subieron desde las profundidades de la tierra; desde el más oscuro de los infiernos, atravesando miles y miles de kilómetros e introduciéndose en su cuerpo por entre sus piernas, junto con la durísima erección de Severus, la cual entraba y salía de su sexo a un ritmo que se aceleraba más y más junto con la respiración de ambos.

El dulce aliento caliente de Snape se estrellaba con furia en el cuello desnudo de la chica, que se debatía entre sus brazos. Ella sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo no debería estar pasando; lo habían prometido, como un común acuerdo. Los encuentros furtivos se habían terminado, por el bien y la seguridad de ambos. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, cayendo en la tentación ardiente del sexo. Entregándose al otro con el alma abierta, con el sudor resbalando por la piel caliente.

El infierno dentro de su cuerpo acrecentaba el placer, el deseo de más, la excitación. Hermione ya no podía controlar sus caderas, que se mecían de adelante hacia atrás, buscando una penetración más profunda. Tampoco controlaba los jadeos entrecortados que escapaban de su boca entre abierta, la cual era asaltada por la lengua febril de Severus. Sus labios cubrían los suyos con desenfrenada pasión, hambrientos.

Era un infierno, sí, y no debería estar pasando…pero al carajo con la prudencia, Hermione lo disfrutaba y por el momento, no se preocuparía por nada más.

* * *

_03/08/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	30. 30 Obsesión

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_

_Por fin, luego de muuucho tiempo, les entrego el último de los vicios, el número treinta, la Obsesión que lo termina todo.  
En estos momentos, estoy degustando de una paleta de cajeta, escuchando una lista musical especial para la ocasión, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero desde hace mucho estaba buscando por una especie de ritual, no es el definitivo, pero por el momento servirá.  
Quiero decir que, a lo largo de esta aventura, me divertí mucho, aprendí muchísimas cosas nuevas durante la realización de éstos, comencé a preocuparme por los tiempos gramaticales y creo que alcancé un grado aceptable de dominación de los mismos. En este último vicio, intenté ponerlos todos a prueba, desde el pasado más pasado, hasta el futuro; pasando por el presente y todos los demás. No los utilicé todos, de eso estoy seguro, pero me aventé una buena parte de ellos. Espero que les agrade, y no sólo éste, sino todos, porque cada uno de ellos los escribí con el mejor de mis esfuerzos, y sé que en uno cometí un gravísimo error, pero lo corregí, hoy, y prometo no volver a hacerlo.  
Para este vicio, me inspiré en el final que siempre quise que la relación entre Hermione y Severus tuviera, que igual y no es la que a muchos... o a nadie le gustará, pero a mí sí me gustó y espero que con el estilo con el que lo hice, les haga sentir que estuvo bien. Espero que al término de la lectura de este vicio, sientan esa nostalgia tan única que deja sólo eso que nos gusta demasiado y que no queremos que termine. Espero, de todo corazón, haber causado una fuerte impresión en ti, amada lectora constante, y que después de estos vicios y a pesar de que lo que escriba no sea de Hermione y Severus o un fan fic, ojala puedas seguir leyendo mis historias, pues puedes estar segura que en todas ellas me esfuerzo al máximo, dejando un poco de mí en cadda una de ellas, las cuales, no escribo para hacerte cambiar de parecer, ni nada por el estilo. Las escribo únicamente por el placer que eso me provoca y para transmitirte un poco del mismo y que con el tiempo llegues a amar mis letras para que luego veas mi nombre en un aparador y compres el libro sin pensarlo dos veces...hahahahahaha ok, no.  
Quiero agradecer especialmente a todas esas personas que leyeron y comentaron alguno de mis vicios en algún momento. En especial a Balck Angel, que hoy es su cumple, y que me motivó bastante a lo largo de la realización de estos vicios. A mi queridísisisisisisisima editora, por mostrarme el horrible mundo de los tiempos gramaticales, por enseñarme algo que no sabía y por la motivación en tus dulces labios.  
A ti también, lector que no te atreviste a dejar tu opinión acerca de estas locuras escritas por un trastornado mental hahahaha, ojalá que en este último cuentito, te animes a dejarme tu opinión en unas pocas palabras aunque sea.  
Y por mi parte es todo en este conjunto de relatos, ojalá que los hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y ya saben:_

_"Si te gusta el Heich, recomiéndalo!!"_

_Sweet Dreams!!_

* * *

**Obsesión**

(Último Reto)

Miraba sus manos sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Difícilmente podría decirse que sentía la humedad cálida en ellas. Difícilmente podría decirse que Hermione Granger era consciente de lo que sentía o lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos, vacíos y opacos, miraban sin ver sus manos. Su mente estaba perdida en algún otro universo, diferente al de la realidad.

Fue como un sueño, una exquisita película de imágenes mentales que se deslizó como un niño en tobogán por la monotonía cotidiana y aburrida que ambos vivieron hasta el momento en el que se encontraron por primera vez.

Ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos Severus, había imaginado que todo terminaría así. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, sabían que su romance no terminaría con el clásico "…y vivieron felices para siempre" de los cuentos de hadas o las mediocres novelas de Rowling. Pero esto… su vida no estaba siendo escrita por un loco trastornado mental como Stephen King. ¡Era la realidad, por todos los dioses! Tal vez por eso es que ahora Severus mira a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, recostado debajo de ella, sintiendo que el aliento se le escapa lentamente del cuerpo, en el líquido tibio que gotea de las manos suaves y siempre gentiles de Hermione; la mujer que amó, y todavía amaba, con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo, con locura desenfrenada. Hermione es la mujer de sus sueños, al menos lo era hasta que éstos se volvieron realidad.

Todo había comenzado con sueños, sueños que les habían enchinado la piel y los habían despertado en mitad de las sombras de la noche, empapados en sudor y un grito enloquecido a punto de brotar por la boca seca.

Habían sido sólo sueños, no hubo razón por la cual preocuparse. Si tan sólo todo se hubiera quedado así, en simples sueños, todo habría sido diferente. Severus no habría sido sometido a la presión por parte de Dumbledore para que terminara su amorío con su alumna.

"Es peligroso," había dicho el director de Hogwarts. "Imagina lo que sucedería si Voldemort se entera de eso." Fue la frase con la que lo había convencido. Por supuesto, Severus nunca se imaginó lo que sucedería si el Señor Tenebroso se enteraba de su relación con Hermione. Posiblemente la habría puesto a salvo con eso, Voldemort iba a hacer lo mismo con Lily, ¿no es cierto?

Lo que pudo haber pasado no importa ahora. Todo el tiempo que Severus pasó con Hermione lo disfrutó como ninguna otra cosa. Todos esos encuentros, todas esas veces que se escurrieron de la mirada de los demás para estar a solas y entregarse al ardiente deseo, fue lo mejor en su vida.

Lo mejor.

Mirando a Hermione sobre él, sin expresión en el rostro, recordando todos esos maravillosos momentos, Severus quería sonreírle, expresarle su total agradecimiento con una sonrisa más. Pero era tan difícil. Sus manos resbalaban por las curvas de la chica, caen al suelo, a la dura frialdad de aquella mazmorra que fue tantas veces el rinconcito secreto de la pasión que los consumió tantas veces.

Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final. La relación entre Severus y Hermione no es la excepción.

Ese día llovió. Cuando Hermione bajó a la mazmorra de Severus, el cielo parecía estarse cayendo. Los relámpagos ocasionales iluminaron su camino a lo largo de los oscuros y vacíos pasillos. El corazón de Hermione latió tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte. -le había dicho Snape cuando la citó allá abajo.

"Me propondrá matrimonio." Había pensado Hermione erróneamente.

Severus fue directo al asunto una vez estuvieron juntos en la mazmorra de siempre. Pensó, al verla, que no sería capaz de decirle lo que estaba previsto. Su rostro le trajo imágenes de aquellos agradables momentos que pasaron juntos alejados del mundo.

Ella se acercó a él e intentó abrazarlo, él la rechazó como si su tacto le hiciera daño.

- Ya no quiero estar contigo. Esto se terminó. -dijo dándole la espalda, ocultándole las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué, Sev—

- ¡Vete! -gritó Snape apretando los puños. Tragándose el dolor. Su alma se desgarró por dentro. No quería, pero Dumbledore tenía razón; esa relación debía terminar. Quizá, después de todo, el que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, no era más que un pueril capricho.

Severus fue frío, directo, pensando que así sería más fácil para él.

Debió pensar en ella también.

Ella quien en el futuro lo recordará y pensará en todas esas noches de pasión que disfrutó con él. Inconscientemente, Hermione comparará a todos los hombres con los que se acostará. Será como una terrible obsesión para ella, y a más de uno lo llamará por el nombre de Severus Snape, su maestro, el hombre de sus sueños y sus pesadillas, el primer hombre entre sus piernas adolescentes. Su primer amor, el mismo que descansa entre sus piernas y que pierde el aliento por sus movimientos violentos.

Hermione no lo comprendió. ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Por qué le gritaba? Se suponía que la iba a abrazar, la iba a besar, se iba a arrodillar frente a ella y le iba a proponer matrimonio. Ella, por supuesto, iba a decirle que sí y entonces iban a hacer el amor hasta el amanecer y nunca más volverían a esconderse. Entonces ¿por qué ni siquiera la miraba? ¿Por qué?

_¡Tiene otra!_, chilló una voz en su mente. Pues claro, no podía haber otra razón por la cual se comportaba así. ¿Dónde estaba? Seguramente escondida allí, entre las sombras de aquella mazmorra, como ella lo había hecho tantas veces. Severus no podía hacerle eso, ¿acaso no entendía cuánto lo amaba? Por él estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort.

¿Y él se atrevía a dejarla por otra?

- Te dije que te fueras. -dijo Snape, todavía sin mirarla. Escuchó los pasos de Hermione acercándose a él. Caminaba despacio y sin gracia.

- No Severus -dijo ella-. No puedes… no vas a hacerme esto. Yo te amo y nadie más lo hará con la misma intensidad.

Severus giró rápidamente. Una alarma se había encendido en su cabeza. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde.

Hermione empuño su varita, la levantó por sobre su cabeza y la descargó con toda la furia en la que su amor se había convertido. La punta entró entre el hombro y el cuello de Severus, quien no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque.

La varita salió y Snape trastabilló, alejándose de Hermione, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos chispeantes de furia y los cabellos más alborotados que nunca.

"Está loca," pensó Severus estirando la mano hacia el escritorio, en busca de su varita, la cual estaba en uno de los cajones de su alcoba, muy muy muy lejos de allí. Severus siempre la cargaba, pero hoy no iba a necesitarla, o al menos, eso había pensado.

- No puedes hacerme esto, Severus. -siseó Hermione con una horrible mueca en el rostro, como si intentara sonreír.

Se lanzó contra él y clavó la varita un par de veces en el pecho de Snape. En la tercera ocasión, se partió a la mitad. Hermione la miró sorprendida, como si tal cosa no pudiera ser posible.

Severus cayó al suelo, intentando gritar, rogando en mortal silencio que alguien viniera a ayudarlo.

Nadie acudió.

Hermione separó las dos mitades de su varita y se sentó sobre la pelvis de Severus.

- ¿Ya no me amas? -preguntó y clavó la mitad que tenía en la mano izquierda, penetrando el cuerpo de Snape con la parte astillada-. ¡Contéstame, hijo de puta! -gritó, comenzando a clavar las dos mitades de su varita-. ¡Contéstame! ¡Contéstame! ¡Contéstamecontéstamecontéstamecontéstame! -gritaba sin dejar de clavar la varita.

Al día siguiente, será McGonagall quien los encuentre. La sangre estará seca y Hermione bañada con ésta. Los dos estarán tendidos en el suelo y al principio, Minerva pensará que los dos están muertos.

Al despertar, Hermione mirará lo que hizo la noche anterior y comenzará a gritar, desgarrándose la garganta, implorándole a Severus que despierte, que no la abandone, que todavía lo ama. Será recluida en San Mungo una semana después y de allí saldrá luego de diez años, cuando los médicos piensen que está apta para salir de allí con algunos medicamentos.

Buscará en decenas de hombres los cabellos, los ojos y el cuerpo de Severus. Jamás lo encontrará. Llorará por las noches al despertar de la misma horrible pesadilla en la que Severus le dice que ya no la ama, que nunca lo hizo y que sólo estuvo jugando con ella.

Los calmantes recetados por los médicos, serán la puerta por la que huirá, agobiada por sus propios fantasmas y el recuerdo del único hombre al que amó.

El hombre entre sus piernas que muere mientras ella se mira las manos empapadas con su sangre, cálida, carmín, brillante.

* * *

_03/08/09_

_**Dedicados Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
Love ya, Bitch!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


End file.
